This Life
by Lizzy04
Summary: After separating from Rafael, Melissa works harder than ever to be able to provide for her and her son. She never expected to find love again, specially not to vicious mob boss Peter Hale giving Scott a chance to a new life. As the years pass, Scott and his friends start training to take over the family business, while facing betrayal and finding new love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He opens his eyes slowly. The sunlight slightly blinding him. He rolls over and rubs his face with his hands and sighs. He feels normal for a moment. It's a Monday, and woke up two hours before needing to get to school. He feels like any teenager should, tired and slightly hungry.

Then he remembers. He remembers what All- that girl did. The betrayal, the hurt. He remembers everything, and he feels his heart breaking all over again. It's the same thing every single morning. He wakes up, rubs his face, and thinks that everything is normal, that everything is the same, and for a moment he forgets, but then oh he remembers. And it's like living that horrible moment all over again.

He feels his heart clench, and his jaw tighten. He hates mornings because they tease him with a glimpse of happiness. Every morning is the same since that night he discovered the truth. He wakes up, and for a moment he forgets, for a moment everything is right, but then the truth keeps coming back, and he breaks all over again.

Love sucks he decides. Before, love was something he looked forward too. The simple thought of having someone to call his girl, well it was something he anticipated so much.

Now, he detests the simple thought of love. Love is the reason why he feels this way. Love made him miserable, it destroyed his dreams, and now the simple thought of love made him want to vomit.

He would never believe in anyone about love again. Love is nothing but pure destruction.

Love outside of family is a weakness.

His mom, Peter, Stiles, Malia, Derek, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Braeden, they were all his family. Nobody will get inside his heart to make him this pathetic and weak again. He might be only a Junior in high school, but they already tried to hurt his family through him, and it will not happen ever again. He will not allow it.

He sighs again, deciding to get ready for school.

He goes over his whole life as he gets ready.

His father left at a young age, abandoning him and his mother with all of their problems. He just left like they didn't matter. His own father didn't want him.

Scott had to watch his mother kill her self with double shift after double shift, every single day. He was just six years old, and there was nothing he could do to help his mother.

He was eight when his mother met Peter Hale. One day she just got home, smiling and blushing. Scott was happy that she was happy, the reason didn't matter.

One day his mom brought him home to meet him. He was big and tall with bright blue eyes that scared the crap out of him. He surprises him though when he acted gently over him, and it seemed that his mom seems giddier with the new development.

As the days kept passing he liked Peter more and more. He was there for them, not just his mom but him as well. He would talk to him about his nephew Derek, how his sister, Derek's mom died a couple of years back, so Derek had to stay with Peter. He talks about Stiles, how his dad was always too busy with work to even notice him and he just ran away, Peter took him in. He talks about Malia as well. He tells Scott how she's his only daughter but Malia's mother hates him so much that he took her away. Out od anger, she didn't allow Malia to see her own father. He admits though that he found out where her mother took her and went and met her behind her mother's back; he tells Scott that he loves his daughter and that he would do anything to see her.

Scott becomes jealous when he heard Peter say this. He wishes that his dad had that mentality, that he loved him enough to come back. Reality quickly hits and he understands that it would never happen, mainly because Rafael will never be that person; his family will never come first.

He meets Derek and Stiles. They're both pretty awesome. Derek is moody and grumpy mostly every day, but he's older than Scott, and he's there for him for anything that he needs. He sometimes even takes him and Stiles to the park to play lacrosse.

Stiles, well he's another story. The moment they met, they became best friends. They were both very different in every single way possible, but they were as close as brothers, they would do anything together, share everything. Sometimes he would go to the Hale Manor and have a sleepover with Stiles, a huge mansion like, with a pool and a big yard, as well as a game room where Scott and Stiles would spend majority of their time. It was one of the best experiences ever.

He learns the truth about his family when he's ten. Peter had proposed to his mother, and she had said yes. Both of them sit in front of him and stay quiet for a moment. His mom playing with her engagement ring nervously as Peter looks at him tensely, not knowing how to approach the subject.

When they do though, he's speechless.

Peter Hale is the Mob Leader of the most prominent Mafia Group of the USA called The Pack. He's fierce and cruel towards anyone that wants to hurt his family, and his main focus is to be the best at his job.

He doesn't know what to feel. This man sitting in front of him hurts people, his primary goal in his business is to get more money, he's cruel.

But he's also the man that has been there for his mom for anything she needed. She wanted something he gave it to her, no matter what it was, he could tell that Peter Hale adored his mother. He was also the man that had taken over his dead-beat father's role. He helps him with his homework and buys him ice cream when he got an A on his hardest class; he taught him how to play lacrosse, how to ride a bike. He couldn't be scared of him, and he told him just that.

He remembers how his mother smiles happily and Peter ruffles his hair letting out a sigh of relief.

They marry exactly one year after that. His mom becomes a Hale but he doesn't, and it's not because he's ashamed of it, really his proud to tell everyone that Peter Hale is his Step-Father. But Scott also wants to make a name for himself. He's eleven but he already knows who he will be, he knows that getting the Hale name would come with the slightest advantage and he doesn't want that. Peter smiles proudly at him as a father would and he is so happy.

They move into the Hale Manor. He shares the third floor with Stiles while Derek gets the Second one with Peter and his mom.

His mom doesn't need to work anymore, but she loves her job so much that she doesn't stop, and Peter just does everything to make her happy, so he doesn't mind either.

Life was great; it was awesome.

Stiles and Scott met Lydia Martin when they're in seventh grade. Stiles develops a huge crush on her; she didn't seem to notice him though.

Throughout their awkwardness, they become close friends. Mostly because Lydia's parents are more worried about their divorce than paying attention to their only daughter who was dying for them to notice her. Stile and Scott could relate to that horrible feeling. They talk to her about it once when they catch her crying after school, and they invite her to the Manor to eat ice cream with them.

Lydia wasn't stupid, she knew who they were, but she didn't care. She didn't care because the friendship that she had with Scott and Stiles was real. Being with the Hale family made her feel happier than being with her own family and she wasn't about to give that up, not for anyone, not even for her parents.

After Lydia, came Isaac. He was in a way, similar to Stiles. His dad had abused him most of his life, locking him away on a freezer and beating him up until he could barely walk. He ran away, and Derek found him in a dark alley shivering. Just like Stiles, they took him in. They became best friends the four of them. All of them suffering from the pain that their parents cause them. They could all relate.

Liam came afterward. He was two years younger than them so the guys never really associated with him. That change when Scott, Stiles, and Isaac witnessed a fight between him and three ninth graders; yeah totally an unfair fight, so the guys helped him out. After that he became the baby of the group, earning him the nickname of Cub. Liam learned the truth about them as well, but he didn't care. He knew that they were friends with him because they genuinely like him. Because he fitted in and understood him. His parents told him many times to stay away from that particular group, they knew who Scott's stepfather was, and they didn't want their son getting into that type of trouble with that type of crowd. He never listened to them though. The Pack was his family too; he wouldn't abandon them.

One day Derek comes home happily whistling. That made the whole family stop what they were doing and looked at him. Derek was never this happy.

Later that day they all made him cracked. He told The Pack that he met a girl, Braeden was her name, and he wanted them to meet her.

Meeting Braeden was different, that's for sure. She was tough and loved to fight with both her hands and guns. She was perfect for Derek really. The best thing was that she was already in the family business, so there was nothing for them to worry about.

Malia came next. She called Peter, telling him how her mom had remarried and the guy took every opportunity to hit her. No matter how much Malia would beg to her mom to help her, to leave the abusive bastard, Malia's mom would always take her husband's side.

Peter snap after that call. He and Melissa went to where she lived. Malia's mom tried to stop him from taking her, but Peter stood firm. His daughter was getting hurt, and he would do anything to defend her. Malia was more than happy to leave, she adored Peter, and all she wanted was to live with him.

She got along with everyone right away. She was strong and firm and scary, just like Peter. She understood though that The Pack was family, and they would always be there for one another.

She loved Melissa right away. She saw how happy she made Peter, and all she wanted was to see her dad happy. Melissa was unbelievably kind to her. She acted like her mother never would and to Malia, that was really overwhelming, but she loved it.

She really liked Scott too. Both of them were alike in every single way. From the parent who didn't care about them to the feeling of acceptance they felt when they were with The Pack. Malia and Scott became true siblings. Always bickering and teasing each other but at the same time protecting one another. She also became best friends with Lydia, they were like sisters, always together no matter what. Although both were the exact same opposite, their friendship was one that could never be destroyed.

Stiles though, he was the most interesting of them all. It was obvious to everyone that Malia had a massive crush on Stiles and him on her. She would look at him with a longing stare, and he would look back when he thought no one was looking. They became really close, and as they started growing up, they couldn't help as their feelings for each other grew.

Stiles liked Malia, a lot. But he didn't want to disrespect Peter in any way. He gave him a home, a family, Stiles didn't want to damage that.

After Scott and Lydia had a good talk with Peter, Stiles, and Malia, and made them understand that nothing would change and that they weren't hurting anyone if they had feelings for each other.

Although it was difficult for Peter to allow the relationship to happened, he knew how difficult it was for Malia to show someone her real self. And that's what happened when she was around Stiles. He made her realize that it was okay to show the real you to your family. And so, the most unlike but cute couple was formed.

Stiles, Malia, Derek, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Braeden. They all formed part of his family and in all honesty, he couldn't be happier. The years passed without a struggle and Peter had come to a decision. All the kids formed part of his family, of The Pack, he had a talked with everyone, and everyone happily agreed that when they came to age, they would officially join The Pack. Everyone was happy knowing they would be a family forever.

Then the damned Freshman year came.

Scott met Allison on the first day of Freshman Year, her family was new in town, and she was lonely. At first, everyone was wary of her, there was just something about her, that little voice in their brains told them to be careful. They soon forgot though as she slowly started to make room for herself in everyone's heart. Especially Scott's. They started dating in the middle of Freshman year. Scott was smitten with her, it was clear that he had deep feelings towards Allison, and she for him.

Or so everyone thought.

The Pack never talked to Allison about the family business. They all loved her very much, but you needed to be trusted fully to be able to talk about their jobs. Scott couldn't tell her that he was training to one day be the True Alpha of The Pack. The true leader of everyone, a person who everyone could rely on, they could trust.

Or that Stiles would be called an Oni because he would be like a dark warrior, that he was training to be one of the right hands of Scott. Or Isaac to be the Beta, the other right hand. Or Derek to be called a Wolf, because he would lead a lot of the operations.

That Lydia would be called a Banshee because she can have a good intuition about a crime scene, about the reason of death, as well as being a master brain of many of their plans.

That Malia was to be called a were-coyote because she had the ability to be cold, loyal and hell bend determine to be dependent on destroying anything on her path if necessary.

The Pack couldn't tell Allison much about the family business. No matter what there was always a tiny little voice in everyone's head telling them to not say anything.

They understood why in the middle of Sophomore year.

Scott was more in love with Allison than ever. He might have been young, but he was completely head over heels for Allison.

One afternoon, Scott, Lydia and Liam were hanging out. They were walking towards their favorite park, when in the distance they saw Allison and her aunt, arguing.

The fight seemed pretty heated, and they slowly approached the duo, trying to hear what was going on

"Well, I'm sorry Kate! I'm sorry I haven't been able to find any information on The Pack okay! No matter what I do, they don't trust me enough to give me what you need to know about the business! I understand that you want to put them in jail as soon as possible, but it's not my fault that they're so discrete!"

The teens stood speechless. Allison's words ringing in their ears.

They stood emotionless, heartbroken. They trusted Allison, she was their friend, but it looks like all she wanted was to hurt their family.

Lydia was the first one to break out of their shocked state. Full of fury she quickly walked towards the two Argents.

She grabbed Allison by the shoulder, turning her around and slapping her hard in the face. One time, two times, three times.

Liam and Scott quickly ran towards Lydia, pulling her away from a shocked Allison, her aunt Kate standing behind her with the same expression.

It took so much out of the boys to not let go of a struggling Lydia and let her hurt Allison "I want you to stay the hell away from my family you bitch! Do you understand me, Allison! Stay away from Scott and stay away from us because I swear to _God_ you try to hurt our family one more time and what I do to you, is going to make you wish you were never born!"

Lydia screamed another sentence full of profanities before literally stomping away from the duo.

Scott and Liam stayed behind. Looking at Allison expressionless

"Scott" Allison whispered brokenly.

Scott shook his head, and his eyes became stone hard. "Listen to Lydia. Stay the hell away from our family" and with that he left, not wanting to see or listen to her anymore.

Liam stayed behind for a little while, openly glaring at Allison and her Aunt.

Scott became another person after that. Cold, hard. Even though he was gentle with his family, anyone who tried to approach him, who tried to befriend him, would feel his wrath.

Allison had really messed him up; she literally destroyed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Scott! Hurry the hell up, or we'll be late!"

Scott came back to the real world when he heard Malia yell from downstairs

With a final sigh, Scott ran a hand through his hair, grabbed his backpack and walked to the first floor.

Stiles, Malia, and Isaac were already waiting for him. They didn't ride the same car, Stiles and Malia would take his Jeep, Isaac his car and Scott his bike. They didn't ride together, but they liked to leave and get there at the same time.

First period, History started like no other. It was one of Scott's favorite periods because it was one he shared with everyone. Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Isaac, they were all there. Well except for Liam, they didn't share any classes with him besides Lunch because he was a Freshmen, but still, it was a class that he shared with most of his friends.

Unfortunately, it was a class that they shared with Allison as well. They tried not to let it get to them as she stared longingly at Scott, but it was hard.

Scott sat in his usual spot, in the middle of the classroom. Stiles in the desk in front of him, Malia in Stiles left, Lydia in on his right. Isaac in front of them.

The four members of The Pack in front of him were chatting away, while Scott just sat on the back, quiet and observing. Scott does this a lot now. He sits back and observes. He makes sure that every member of his pack is safe and happy, once he's sure they are then he can join in the conversation.

Ever since they found out about Allison's betrayal, Scott has been uneasy. Once he realized how close the Argents were from destroying his family, from destroying The Pack and he becomes angry. He's going to be damn sure that everyone was safe, that was his job as the future Alpha, to protect The Pack.

Now that they knew that the Argents were a police family, they knew exactly what they were against of and knew that they had to perfectly cover their tracks. Peter had an entire meeting with The Pack discussing the Argents and how dangerous they could be to their family. As long as they were in Beacon Hills, they all needed to watch their back; even more than before.

Scott clenches his fist and lets out an annoyed sigh. He just wishes that the Argents would leave them be but he knows that would never happen. They were hell bent determine on bringing The Pack down and the would never back down.

He sighs one more time and then notice that in the front of the class was a new man, a teacher. He was a little taller than Scott, and it was clear that he was Japanese.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Yukimura, I will be taking over your previous History teacher" Mr. Yukimura started to say as he walked closer to the kids

"My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I am sure by now you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter." Mr. Yukimura frowned.

Suddenly they all heard a ground and thud.

The class curiously turned towards the back of the classroom where a small teenage girl had her arms folded in her desk and her head hiding inside, clearly trying to disappear from the rest of them.

"Either way, there she is."

Kira couldn't believe that her dad was actually doing this to her. She knew he meant well, but still, this was so embarrassing, it was hard enough making friends before now everyone is going to think she was lame.

Kira slowly lifted her head up and stare at the people in front of her. One guy got her attention though. He was handsome, with high cheekbone and pretty chocolate brown eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes soft and delicate as if trying to figure her out. For a moment, they both stared at each other not so discretely.

But then his eyes suddenly became cold; he turned away tightening his jaw and breathing heavily through his nose. As if he was mad at himself for actually paying attention to her.

Self-conscious, Kira bit her lip and looked at her book. She didn't understand what happened. Why did he seem so cold when before he was looking at her so softly? Either way of his actions, Kira felt bad for the boy with the pretty brown eyes. Something bad must have happened for him to act so guarded towards her.

Kira sighed, she felt like such an outsider, so lonely in this school. She didn't fit, all she wanted was to go back home.

She wanted friends; nobody has ever liked her enough to be her friends. That or they were just scared of her family.

Kira's family was very important in the mafia world. They had power and knew how to fight. It wouldn't be pretty to have them as enemies. Her parents though, needed cover jobs to justify all the money, and while her dad was always a teacher or a professor, her mom was a lawyer.

Being the daughter of the Japanese Mafia leaders was not easy. She loved her parents; she loved her life. She just wanted some friends

Her trust has been broken too many times now though. Most people want to be her friend or boyfriend to get higher in the ranks. Her feelings be damn.

That hurt, it hurt so much. But she hasn't lost hope. She's still waiting for that special person that's going to love her unconditionally.

Scott felt angry with himself. This is precisely what happened last time. He fell for the girl, and he got hurt. Most importantly his family almost got hurt. He won't let it happen again. No matter how pouty her lips were, or how her eyes look like melting chocolate, or how adorable she looked when she looked down shyly.

 _Stop it, Scott!_ He scowled at himself.

He turned back to the front and unconsciously scanned his pack to make sure they were okay,

"Okay, I want to start the year strong. I am going to pair you up, and each of you will research a topic that we will be talking sometime this semester." Mr. Yukimura said

"I'm going to read out your names. Danny and Isaac. Lydia and Stiles. Mike and Lily. Kira and Malia. Scott and Allison. Mark and..." The entire pack winced as their teacher continued reading the names. There were two enormous problems with Mr. Yukimura's decision.

First, there was a high probability that Malia would kill the poor girl since she couldn't stand anyone who wasn't her pack. And second, Scott was going to have to spend the next hour and a half talking to the girl who ripped his heart apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're allowed to go to the library to do some research, but that is it. Okay, get together with your partner." Mr. Yukimura said before walking back to his desk.

"Remember Malia, don't hurt her" Stiles warned as he gave her a soft kiss and moved over to sit next to Lydia.

Malia groaned as she started to walk next to the little Japanese girl.

Humans are friends. Humans are friends. Humans are friends. She continued to chant in her head as dragged her feet.

Last time she was paired with someone who wasn't from her pack, she ended up breaking the girl's nose. She was just so fucking annoying.

"Do you want to go work outside? It's a little crowded here. I mean you don't have to. Only if you want to. It'll be less suffocating. At least for me, I don't know if you feel the same. It's okay if you don't."

Malia was surprised that she felt amusement at the girl's rambling.

"Is he even going to allow us to go out? I thought we were only allowed to go to the library" Malia asked in a calm, cold voice. If she thought about it, it would be good if they went outside. The outdoors always helped Malia concentrate.

Kira let out a wide smile. "Don't worry, pretty sure I can convince the man. Come on!"

Malia blinked for a moment, confused about what was going on before picking up her back up to follow her.

As she catches up to the tiny but fast girl, Malia realized that she already has a paper in her hand.

"Here we go" Kira said holding up the paper to Malia. It was a pass to be outside for both of the girls.

"Huh, I guess having a man in the inside helps" Malia murmured

Kira let out a soft giggle. "Come on; I love working outside. It gives me peace."

"Me too. It's calming. My family thinks it's weird" Malia rolled her eyes.

As they sat down on one of the benches, the girls started to work. Once again, Malia found herself surprised that she was actually enjoying being with the girl. Kira basically had no filter and just said out loud what she was thinking. It was actually refreshing, her ramble let Malia know that she was genuinely honest, and she liked it.

They were researching the Viking Age. At the moment, they were looking at the type of fighting that the Vikings use and the weapons that they fought with.

Malia frowned "This is ridiculous. I have no idea what this stands and poses even mean!" Malia groaned scrolling down the page in her iPhone.

Kira picked through Malia's shoulder to see "Oh it's okay, I actually know them. Here I'll show you" Kira said as she stood up and started to unbuckle her belt.

Malia felt her eyes widen and was about to asked what the hell was she doing, but she quickly shut her mouth as she yanked the belt harshly, making it form into a katana.

Malia's jaw falls as Kira hold the weapon and she gracefully started to show her some of the moves.

Noticing Malia's reaction Kira frowned.

"What?"

Malia didn't say anything but started at her incredulous.

"Oh right, this isn't normal for a teenager" Kira murmured to herself as she lowers her katana. Gosh, she was such a freak! This is why she didn't have any friends.

Malia continued to stare at her until something clicked

"Wait, Yukimura? That's your last name?" Malia asked standing up

"Yes," Kira frowned, confused at her question.

"I know who you are; your family is in the Japanese Mafia."

Kira froze for a bit, before masking her face with a calm expression

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Malia rolled her eyes "relax" she said. "My dad is Peter Hale, leader of The Pack, our fathers spoke over the phone."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief before looking back at Malia "so The Pack huh?" she asked putting her belt back on.

"The Japanese Mafia?" she shot back.

"I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other"

"I guess we are" Malia smirked

"You know for such a tiny girl; you defend yourself pretty well."

"I've been training since I was young. Martial Arts, weapons, etc." Kira explained

They continued staring at each other when all of a sudden, Malia threw a punch at her, only for Kira to quickly dodge it.

"Malia what the hell?!"

Malia didn't say anything, only smirked as she continued to walk towards the girl. She attempted to do a side kick only for Kira to grabbed her leg and forcefully push her back.

Kira looked at Malia wide eyes as she started to laugh. "You just might be as violent as the rest of us," she said with a satisfied smirked.

"Mind telling me what just happened?!"

"I just wanted to see how good you could fight; you're not too bad. Pretty good reflexes" Malia told her as she walked back to the bench and sat down.

"You're weird," Kira said with a chuckle.

"And you're not as bad as I thought you would be. I already had a speech prepared for my family to explained why I had hurt you, but oh well this is much better." Malia said calmly "you're actually pretty cool."

Kira couldn't help but let a smile adorned her face.

"Do you know how long you will be in Beacon Hills?"

"My dad didn't specify. Just said that we had to move here for some important business, you know how it is" Kira said as she sat next to Malia

"Wait you said you had a speech prepared for when you hurt me, has this happened before?" Kira asked amused

"Eh, once. It was for an English project. The girl annoyed me, so I broke her nose. Dad was amused but Melissa – my mom – not so much. I was grounded for weeks. Not my fault really, all the teachers know about my temper. Your dad is new, but he'll learn" Malia nodded.

Kira couldn't help but laugh. This girl was crazy sure, but it was nice to hang out with someone who knew how it felt to be in this kind of business. Malia was violent yeah, but so was Kira, although she was pretty good at hiding it.

"You know, I once broke a boy's arm for being an annoying ass, so I know where you're coming from."

Kira and Malia spent over half an hour getting to know each other, and it was safe to say, that they would be good friends.

"You're our new best friend!" Malia declared. She loved her Pack, she really did, but they needed another girl. Sure, there was Braeden and Melissa but Lydia and she craved another girl their age. God knew being around the boys drove them crazy sometimes.

"Our? I don't think your family will like me" Kira asked unsurely. She was ecstatic to learn that Malia wanted to be her friend, but she remembered the way Scott had stared at her.

Malia rolled her eyes "Don't be silly, common!" she grabbed her bag and Kira hand as she led them to the library where she was almost positive that her family would be.

Scott couldn't help but rub his temples in annoyance. Having to spend his time with Allison was making him lose his temper. While he was keeping the conversation about their project, Allison was taking the opportunity to try to talk to him about their previous relationship.

"Scott," she said softly when she noticed he was ignoring her and reading his book. She reached out to touch his arm, but another one quickly stopped her before she could reach him.

She looked up to see Lydia glaring at her "keep your hands to yourself" she hissed before she yanked her hand away and walked towards the book shelves.

Scott sighed in relief, happy that his pack had followed him once he left the classroom.

He looked around to see that the only one missing was Malia and her partner. He couldn't help as a wave of uneasiness swept through him. He knew Malia's temper, and he just hopes she remembered in how much trouble she had been with their parents when she broke the others girls nose.

Malia smiled as she dragged Kira to the library. She saw Scott and Isaac seating in one of the tables with their partners as Lydia and Stiles looked through the book shelves.

"Hey, guys! Have you met Kira! She's pretty awesome!" Malia declared excitedly.

All of her family members froze, and Stile and Lydia walked towards them.

"I'm sorry did Malia just called somebody else awesome?" Stiles asked incredulously.

Malia rolled her eyes and looked back at Kira

"Show them!" she demanded as she looked towards her belt.

As Malia looked positively giddy, Scott noticed, Kira looked nervous.

"Here? In the library? Is not that I don't want to show them, I do really, it would be fun to see their reactions considering that not even you thought I could do it but we are in a public place, and I really don't want to get in trouble in my firsts days of school" Kira ramble on as she bit lip and looked around.

"No one will see!" Malia encouraged.

Kira sighed and took off her belt forming it into a katana. Everyone's jaw fell open.

Allison felt annoyed that everyone was paying attention to the new girl. "Do you even know how to use that?" she snapped

Kira frowned, angry at being underestimated. She gracefully and dangerously moved her katana around. After a minute she stopped, yanked it again and put it around her waist. "Yeah, I know how to use it," she said lifting a brow defiantly.

"Marry me!" Lydia shout out after a second of silence, impressed by the girl's ability.

"Hey, I saw her first!" Malia protested pulling Kira closer to her.

Kira stood there, blushing and biting her lip, and action that made Scott's chest clench in a weird way. She looked sexy and innocent at the same time. A combination that he'd never seen before in anyone, and he couldn't help but feel drawn to the tiny girl.

"I would be mad if this weren't totally hot," Stiles said while nodding. Lydia, who was next to him, rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head.

Ignoring her boyfriend and best friend, Malia turned to Scott "Scott this is Kira Yukimura" Malia said emphasizing her last name.

Scott frowned, confused as for why Malia would repeat her name even though they all knew it before his eyes widen.

"Oh," he said in realization. Their dad has been telling them how he was trying to make their alliance with this family stronger since it would benefit their business, and how there was a possibility that they would meet soon. He didn't realize that they would be moving here.

Scott sighed and looked up at Kira. Feeling annoyance and dread built up in his chest. He was going to try everything in his power to stay away from her. He knew that for some unknown reason he felt attracted to the tiny girl with the bubbly personality and adorable eyes, and he was going to try everything in his power to fight it.

But it seemed that they would have to spend more time together than he anticipated.

He let out a sighed and once again looked up to Kira. For a moment, they locked eyes before she looked back at Malia blushing.

Scott rubbed his temples one more time. He didn't like the way his chest felt when they looked at each other, and he didn't know how he would handle this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Pack was currently having dinner at the Yukimura household. Scott looked around and saw Malia, Lydia, and Kira chatting on happily. They had gotten along wonderfully, and when Melissa had seen their interaction she had been over the moon for various reasons but one in particular.

Everyone saw how Malia and Lydia were with Kira. Though Malia was more of a tomboy and Lydia was exactly the opposite, they both share rough personalities. With Kira though, they were different. Kira was gentle and shy. They all knew that when it was needed, Kira could become the vicious girl that they knew she could be, they knew she could be deadly, no one questioned that. They had seen how she managed her katana and they all wince at the thought of the person being at the end of her wrath for it could not be pretty. But asides from that, Kira was a very sweet and caring girl that wore her heart on her sleeve and Melissa was amazed to see how the new trio worked. She had never seen the girls being this gentle towards anyone before, especially Malia. It amazed her how tender they could be. Either way, Melissa was happy that her girls had found someone else whom they were able to be themselves with.

Seeing Malia and Lydia happy always brought a smile to Scott's face. If they were happy, then he would be fine. But no matter what, the feeling of uneasiness wouldn't leave Scott. And it wasn't because he didn't like Kira, no it was the opposite.

He felt attracted to her, and he didn't like that. Not one bit.

Malia and Lydia hadn't let her out of their sight, he could see how giddy his two girls were with Kira, and he could see how happy Kira was to be hanging out with his sisters.

When Malia had come to them in the library dragging Kira behind her, and with an enormous smile on her face, he had been totally and immensely amazed.

Malia wasn't someone who liked or even talked to people that easily.

Even when they had first met Allison, before they all knew who she really was and when everyone liked her, it took Malia the longest to even be able to talk to Allison without any indifference or disdain.

With Kira, it was completely different. She was the first to like her, declaring that she would be their new best friend. A declaration that Lydia totally agreed with. They had been together the entire day; they even dragged her to their lunch table.

When they had gotten home, their dad had told them about the Yukimura's and even though they already knew they were in town, Scott was surprised to learn that they would have dinner with them.

So, without another word, he called The Pack. Even though they were all a family and everyone had a room in the mansion, Lydia and Liam still lived with their parents. Since they were all training to one day take over the pack, Peter wanted every single one of them to be there for any type of important business and considering that his dad has been looking forward to strengthening the ties between The Pack and the Yukimura family, they all needed to be there.

Malia's loud laugh snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked towards them again to see Malia and Lydia laughing loudly while Kira had a hand in her mouth trying to hide her laughter.

He couldn't help but smile tenderly at the sight before he scowled himself and annoyed ran his hands across his face.

He jumped when he felt someone elbow him on his ribs and looked up to see the questioning look on his father's face.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm fine dad" Scott responded with the best put together face that he could muster.

Peter frowned unconvinced before letting it go. He knew that when Scott as ready, he would tell him, he didn't need to keep bothering with him. He knew his son well enough to know when to stop.

"So, with this alliance, the gun trade will improve. It will be better for both of us, and easier to catch a traitor if there ever is one, which I am counting that there will not be." Mr. Yukimura said as he served champagne for everyone.

They all smiled, happy with the outcoming of the way the business turned out. They all knew the benefit of it.

"Of course not Ken, we are an honorable family, and I know so it's yours," Peter said as he stood next Melissa.

"Then I propose a toast. To a wonderful business and partnership," Ken said lifting his glass, followed by everyone else.

After that, everyone around continues to talk amongst themselves. After a couple of minutes, Scott decided to take a walk in the garden that he had seen when they had entered the house.

As Scott walked by, Kira couldn't help but look at him. Even though she really didn't know Scott, like at all, she had a strong feeling that something was going on with him.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked as she notices Kira standing up

"To the bathroom, I'll be back," she said, lying for some unknown reason. She followed her instincts and followed Scott. She found him in the front garden, sitting on a bench.

"Hey" she blurted out without thinking.

Startle Scott looked up to see Kira by the door, looking uneasy and unsure.

He cleared his throat "Hi."

Kira bit her lip and without thinking she started walking towards Scott.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice.

Scott frowned, confused as to why she was bothering to even wonder about him, after all, they didn't know each other, they've never spoken to each other before.

"I'm fine," he said curtly.

Kira nodded. "Can I sit?" She asked as she pointed to the space next to him.

Scott's heart skipped a beat "It's your house" he shrugged.

Kira took a deep breath as she sat next to him.

"So, I have a deep feeling that you don't like me" Kira blurted out without thinking then she blushed, mentally smacking herself for being so forward.

Scott looked at her wide eyes, surprise that she brought this up

"Is not that?" his explanation came out more as a question than a statement. The fact that she thought that he didn't like her didn't sit right with him at all. He wanted to explain but wasn't sure how.

"Is not?" she asked surprised. By the weird and conflicting expressions on his face, she was sure he disliked her.

"No, I- you." He sighed "you wouldn't understand even if explained it to you" he sighed out annoyed.

Kira looked at him for a minute, analyzing him and his expression before she realized what was going through his head.

"I think I do."

Scott looked up once again and lifted an eyebrow questioning.

"You don't know if you can trust us. We're new here in town, and suddenly we're getting to know each other and doing business together, and there's a probability that we could betray you some way or another. You're scared that your family might end up hurt, and the thought makes you uneasy if not angry."

Scott blinked, surprised that she knew exactly what he was feeling. At least part of it. A big part of it was that it bothered him the way Kira made him feel with just a simple look. But the other part of him was afraid that his family could somehow end up hurt. That the Yukimura family would betray them, and The Pack would pay for it. After all, it had happened before with someone that had his complete trust. They thought they knew Allison and they all had come to love her some way or another, and that same girl tries to use the love that they felt for her to bring his family down, to destroy them.

Noticing Scott's incredulous expression, Kira shrugged. "It's how I feel. This business isn't easy. There is betrayal and hate around every corner. The beauty of it is that when you find people you trust and love, they will be there forever. It's something that many mafia families don't understand. Family is more important than anything in the world because without them we would be nothing" Kira said passionately making Scott's breathless.

"We're not going to betray you, Scott. Family is important for us as well. That was one of the reasons why dad wanted to do business with The Pack more than anyone. It wasn't because you're powerful, though that does come up handy. But because your views are the same as ours, and you know that family and trust is more powerful than any type of money or weapon" Kira finished with a smile.

She unconsciously reached out for his hand. "I hope we can be friends," she said, squeezing his hand before she stood up and walked back in.

Scott couldn't help but stare at the beautiful tiny girl as she walked away. Nobody has ever talked to him that way before. Nobody knew how he felt with one simple look.

For some unknown reason, Kira could read Scott easily, even with his guarded expression. And that made his heart beat even faster than before and his hands sweaty.

He groaned, displease at what he was feeling.

He told himself one more time that he would not fall for this again, he would not let it happen. He would not make himself vulnerable ever again. He would not let anybody hurt him the way Allison had.

He cursed out loud, angry at himself. Why couldn't he just be cold-hearted? This would be much easier for him.

* * *

Kira bit her lip as she sat in between Lydia and Malia.

"I was starting to think that the toilet had swallowed you," Malia said, lifting a brow.

Kira blushed before glaring at the giggling girls in front of her.

"I didn't go to the bathroom" Kira admitted in a soft voice.

Lydia and Malia looked at each other, surprised and unsure by Kira's expression.

"Okay?" Malia said, urging her to go on.

"I was talking to Scott," she said with a blush.

Both girls blinked in surprise "Our brother? Why?" Malia asked stunned.

Kira bit her lip before answering. "I could tell he was worried about everything; I just wanted to make sure he was okay." She said honestly.

"Well, what did he say?" Lydia asked slowly.

"Nothing, it was mostly me. You know I could talk for days. I don't even think I gave him the chance to talk" she rolled her eyes "I know what he was feeling though, I just wanted to reassure him that we would never betray your family" She picked up her glass and drank from it.

Lydia and Malia sat stunned. Without knowing, Kira had done something very important.

"Thank you" Lydia blurted out.

"For what?" Kira asked confused.

"For somehow knowing what our brother needed. It means a lot that you tried to make Scott feel better. I know that right now he might seem cold and distant, but don't take any offense on it. He has been hurt, we all have, he's just trying to make sure nothing happens to us again" Lydia said in a sad whisper.

She knew what was going on through Scott's head. It was very difficult for him to trust anyone, let alone a complete stranger. It was hard for him to accept the business decision that Peter had decided on, but they all knew it was something that he wanted to do.

Both girls felt immense gratefulness at Kira. Scott was someone very important for the girls. He was their older brother, he was there when they felt the most vulnerable, and he protected them. And they would protect their brother no matter what.

Without thinking both girls hugged Kira.

Kira sat there, stunned for a minute before smiling and hugging them back. "I don't completely understand what is going on, but I am enjoying the hug," she said making the other girls giggle.

Peter looked at the girls with a wide smile on his face. He was happy that his girls had found another friend, he was glad to see them so happy. He knew by looking at the girls hugging each other, that Kira would become an important part of his family. And as he caught Scott staring at them by the entrance of the living room and judging by his conflicted expression as he stared at Kira, he had a feeling that she would be a big part of Scott's life as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the days kept passing, The Yukimura family and The Pack kept getting closer. It wasn't just Malia, Lydia and Kira anymore. It was everyone.

Melissa and Noshiko had gotten along great- as well. The two women felt a sense of relive to know each other in the business they were currently in, and since Ken and Peter were now partners, they spent a lot of time together as well.

Stiles, Isaac, and Liam had gotten close to Kira as well. They had gotten to know her. They were all surprised to find out the like the boys, Kira was a fan of lacrosse. At first, they were curious as to why the girls liked her so much. Since no one has seen Lydia and Malia for any kind of friendship with anyone outside the family. Once they started talking to Kira, they all understood why. Kira was like fresh air to them. A new light. While she knew how dangerous the mafia could be, she was still so gentle and kind. A trait that all of them admired in her.

Scott walked into the pack house, surprised to see Liam and Kira sitting on the living room floor with books splattered all around them. Liam had his back against one of the couches with a book in his lap while Kira sat next to him with her legs crossed. She was helping him with his biology homework, he realized.

"See! you got it, kid!" Kira said, excitedly when she noticed that he got the rest of the questions right and without any help.

"Don't call me kid Kira! If you insist on calling me a nickname, at least call me Cub, it's what everyone calls me, I don't like it, but I'm used to it by now" he groaned rolling his eyes.

"Aw, Cub? That suits you! It's adorable" she giggled when Liam blushed.

"I don't do adorable! I'm handsome, not adorable!" he squeaked out.

"Of course, you are" Kira giggle as she playfully ran a hand through his hair.

Kira knew how everyone in The Pack was protective of Liam. He was the youngest one, barely turned 15, he was still a kid. They all saw him as a little brother, and by what she has witnessed, they all adored him. Every single one of them loved Liam with all their hearts, and he loved them back.

Kira felt happy when she was able to spend time with Liam. He was like a little kid. So eager for everything. She didn't have any siblings, so being able to teach and guide someone was very rewarding for her. Even if it was something as small as helping him with his homework.

Liam groaned once again before turning to Kira.

He started for a moment "fine you can call me adorable, but no one can know."

Kira let out a giggle in delight. "Don't worry! It'll be our secret" she said lifting her pinky up.

"I believe you! We don't need to pinky promised!" he yelped out. Though as she lifts a brow defiantly, he had a feeling that no matter what he said, Kira wasn't going to let it go. He groaned, incredulous that she is actually going to make him pinky promise.

He lightly hanged his head before sticking out his pinky.

"See it wasn't so bad!" Kira giggled out, their pinkies still intertwined.

"Yeah, yeah" even though Liam rolled his eyes, Kira could see his lips twitching upwards.

Scott just stood there, observing. Liam looked very happy to be spending his time with Kira.

He swallowed as they both laugh at something that Liam had said. Seeing his family happy, made _him_ smile. Seeing them laughing and having fun, it just was something that made him all sorts of happy.

"Hey, guys!" Scott jumped a little in his spot when he heard Stiles. Caught off guard as he had his full attention on the people in front of him.

Kira looked back to see Scott and Stiles staring at them. She bit the inside of her cheek, a little shy at the sight of Scott. They both stared at each other, not breaking away, just staring.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he looked around them.

"Kira is helping me with my biology homework; we have a test on Monday, 30% of our grade" Liam explained as he wrote the answer to the last question of his homework.

"Kira is this right?" he eagerly asked as he ignored his brothers.

Kira broke the staring contest between her and Scott and checked over Liam's homework.

"Yep, they're all correct" she smiled proudly.

"Yes!" Liam exclaimed as he threw the books to the floor.

Malia, Lydia, and Melissa entered the living room, smiling at the sight of their youngest with Kira.

"Hello Kira" Melissa greeted as Malia and Lydia sat on the couch that Liam was leaning against.

"Hi, Melissa!" Kira said back with a smile.

"Liam, you better clean this up" Melissa warned as she saw the mess Liam had made with all his paper and books.

"yes, Melissa" he groaned, making everyone laugh.

The entire pack was very rough, Liam and Malia having the worst temper. But no one could match Melissa's. Every single one of them obeyed her every word, because they respected her and because they were afraid of her temper.

"You're ready for tonight?" Lydia asked Kira with an excited smile.

Liam looked up "what's tonight?" he asked curiously.

Malia smiled tenderly at her little brother "we're having a sleepover, oh! That reminds me! We'll be using the game room! No boys allowed" she said as she glared at Stiles

"I wasn't going to do anything!" he said as he lifted his hands up in defense.

Scott swallowed harshly. Yeah, Kira was going to spend the night, and he didn't exactly know how he would handle it.

He had never felt anything like this before, not even with Allison.

He had barely spent any time with Kira, yet one single look from her would send him off the loop. He felt himself softening at her stare, and he couldn't help it.

He had been thinking about the conversation they had in her garden a couple of nights back. She somehow knew exactly what he needed to hear and her words were perfect, making Scott's worries calm. The way she had to hold his hand and smiled at him. Like she knew, like she _understood._ It made part of Scott's walls that were protecting his heart to helplessly crumble down a little.

It made him feel annoyed if not desperate. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was going on with him, and he was _so_ fucking scared that he would actually open up to Kira.

That was one of the reasons why he had been avoiding being alone with her. He was doing everything he could to fight their attraction. What he felt.

It was unreal. He could not be feeling this way towards the girl. He had just met her, why did he feel this way, why did she make him feel _more._ He just couldn't understand. It just wasn't possible.

* * *

Scott looked at the clock. 1:38 AM it read. He sighed annoyed by his lack of sleep.

Helplessly, he decided to go to the kitchen to get some water. He put on his slippers and dragged his feet down the stairs.

He was about to enter the kitchen but froze when he heard laughter.

"I can't believe we're eating ice cream at 1 AM in the morning" he heard Malia said.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone!" That was Lydia.

"Please, everyone is such a heavy sleeper, we could be playing drums, and they still wouldn't hear us" he could basically see Malia rolled her eyes.

"You guys are ridiculous" he heard Kira's pretty giggle.

Without making a sound, he took a peek inside the kitchen.

He smiled softly as he saw the three girls in their pajamas, fluffy socks, and messy hair. They were standing by the counter, with a big bucket of vanilla ice cream in front of them, each of them had a spoon in their hand.

He leaned back and was about to walk back to his room when he heard them talk again. "So, Kira, we having talked about romantic relationships, any boyfriends?" Lydia asked with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Scott clenched his fist tightly at the question.

"Ex" they heard Kira bitterly murmured.

They were met with silence. It was like that for a couple of seconds before Malia spoke up.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want" For what it seemed like the thousandth time, he stood amazed at Malia's tenderness.

"No, it's fine, just caught me off guard, I haven't really talked about this with anyone before." she whispered "But I want to tell you, you're my friends, and I trust you."

Malia and Lydia smiled, happy that Kira trusted them just as much as they trusted her.

"It happened a year ago. He was one of my bodyguards. His name was Caleb" Kira sighed "he was older, and I was naïve. He told me he loved me, that he would do anything to be with me. I didn't know at that time that it was just one of the many lies he had told me" Scott could hear the anger and hurt in Kira's voice and he didn't like it at all. It made him uneasy and angry.

"A couple of months later I found out that he was trying to seduce me, marry me so he could take over my family business. He wanted to have me wrapped around his little finger so he could manipulate me and take control. He actually believed I was that stupid."

Scott stood there, not knowing what to do. She – She **_knew_**. She had gone to a similar experience as his. She had felt betrayal from someone they hold dear, someone they had thought could love them the way that they needed to be loved. She knew the exact same feeling of hurt that he had gone through.

Kira's bitter laugh broke him out of his thoughts. "I taught him a lesson. I beat him up in front of his little friends and exposed how weak and pathetic he actually was. After that, I made sure everyone knew what a betraying little bastard he was. He wouldn't be able to find any job with any of the Mafia families after that" Kira said with a smirk as she is licking her spoon clean.

They all stared for a moment before the girls burst out in laughter. "You are evil" Lydia remarked.

After that, they all grew serious for a moment. "He got what he deserved" Malia spoke out "I'm glad you took care of him. Made sure he knew who he was messing with. I just wished we were able to be there for you. I hope you know, that if anyone messed with you like that again, they'd be dead within the next hour" Malia growled. It was a feeling that the entire pack shared. The most important thing was their safety and happiness, and if anyone ever tried to damage it, there would be hell to pay.

Scott was angry. He couldn't understand how people could use feelings so cruelly to hurt them. They were judged and frowned upon because of the family business. Yet, they considered the happiness and safeness of their family to be more important than any kind of money and trade while the police were the ones to use a young girl to cruelly manipulate people to be able to get what they want.

He couldn't understand how easy it was for some people to use others to their advantage, to use them as if they were simple objects that cannot feel.

Kira was beautiful and kind, gentle and pure, and somebody took advantage of those beautiful traits to hurt her.

Scott closed his eyes and felt grateful as he heard the girls giggle again.

He knew now that Kira understood his pain more than anyone. Maybe being around her wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe having someone that _knew,_ was good.

* * *

The weekend came and went. Even though she spent the mornings with the girls, she spent the rest of the day with Liam. Apparently, she had made it her personal mission to make him pass his test with an excellent score. It is evident to everyone that their youngest member had earned a special place in Kira's heart and her in his. It was obvious in the way they treated each other.

Monday came, and they all met in the benches outside of the school like they usually do.

"You okay?" Kira asked Liam as she notices him shifting from side to side.

"My test is during first period" he explained while playing nervously with his hands. He couldn't fail this test. His biology teacher hated him and he was sure that if he didn't pass it he would be screwed.

Kira smiled and ran a hand through his hair and rested her hand on the base of his neck, the same way she had been doing during the entire weekend when he got stressed out about his grades and needed to calm down.

"You studied harder than anyone Cub, and you did excellent last night when I tested you. You'll do fine; I believe in you" Kira smile softly at him. Liam took a deep breath and smiled lightly at her before nodding.

The Pack smiled softly as the conversation that the two were having, all of them grateful that Kira was helping their youngest.

Kira walked Liam to his class, and she continued quizzing him on their way. She was happy to find that he knew all of the answers to her questions.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" She said, doing her thing again. Running a hand through his hair and resting her hand on his neck, calming him down.

"You'll do great" she reminded him before she started to walk to History.

She smiled happily as she found her friends. Malia had saved her a seat in between Lydia and her.

"How is he?" Stiles asked once she sat down.

"Nervous, he doesn't want to fail. I know he'll do great though, he worked hard for it" Kira said confidently.

"Thank you for helping him," Scott said. Liam was a very special person to every single one of them. He was so young and full of life, and they all loved him so much. It meant a lot to Scott that Kira was helping him when he felt so distressed.

Kira gave him a soft smile "It's no problem, really. I'm happy that I was able to do it" she said truthfully.

Scott swallowed and looked away. He found himself annoyed once again. Because of the fact that she genuinely loved hanging out with his family and helping them, made him feel more attracted to her.

Scott watched as Kira turned around and started talking to Stiles and Isaac about the lacrosse game that they watched during the weekend.

Lunchtime came, and they all sat on the usual table. Liam was the last to get there. He smiled brightly as he sat next to Kira.

"So?" Kira asked, urging her to tell her about his test.

"I don't know my score, but I'm pretty sure I did awesome. It was so easy Kira!" Liam said with so much excitement. It wasn't a secret that Liam struggled a lot in biology. His exams were never this easy; he usually was the last one to turn in a test, embarrassed because he knew that he messed up.

This time though, he was positive that he had done great.

"See Cub! I told you!" Kira squealed as she hugged him making Liam laugh.

"He'll tell us our scores tomorrow."

The entire Pack looked at Liam proudly, knowing how hard he had worked.

* * *

Nobody was prepared for Tuesday. The day started like any other.

They had met outside of school in their usual benches. They stayed there talking and playing around. Liam decided to go to his class early, eager to learn about his score, so after saying his goodbyes to his family he headed inside.

When the bell ringed they all headed inside. Isaac, Lydia, and Malia had already gone to class. Stiles and Scott were in their lockers and Kira had gone to the restroom.

Scott froze and tense when he heard his little brothers pissed voice. Kira was just getting out of the restroom as Scott and Stiles looked towards the end of the hallway.

There, Liam and his biology teacher were arguing. They were too far away to hear what they were arguing about, but whatever it was it made Liam very angry. He was grinding his teeth, and his hands were fisted so tightly that his hands were turning white.

Noticing this, Scott, Stiles, and Kira started to walk towards them, knowing how bad it would be if Liam lost his temper. Kira was the first one to reach them.

"What's going on?" She demanded as she stood next to Liam, putting a hand on his bicep.

Liam glared one more time at his teacher before he turned towards Kira.

"He's accusing me of cheating, just because I got the best score in the entire class! He's going to give me a zero as well as detention!" Liam said in rage.

Scott and Stiles were about to go off on the teacher but were surprised to find Kira beating them to it.

"Are you out of your mind?! Liam worked very hard on this!" She yelled startling all of them. So far, they hadn't heard Kira yell. She always talked with such a soft voice, so they were all surprised to hear her scream.

"Kira, what's wrong?" They all turned around to see Mr. Yukimura walk towards them with a worried face.

"This teacher isn't going to give Liam any credit for his test just because he got a better score than anyone!" Kira spits out.

She was angry. No, she was furious. Liam had worked so hard, and he was so proud when he had told them how easy he felt the test was.

"Mr. Wilson, I am a witness of how much Liam worked to pass your test. My daughter spent the entire weekend tutoring him. Believe me when I say that he did not cheat." Mr. Yukimura said with a firm and cold voice.

Mr. Wilson sighed in defeat. He knew there wasn't much he could do. Not when this kid had a teacher on his side. He was looking forward to failing Liam, he had always hated this family, but this kid in particular.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked, trying to find another way of messing with the kid that made his job so much harder.

Yeah big mistake, because that was what made Kira lose it.

"We don't need to prove anything to you! He worked hard; he studied hard! You're going to give him his score; I don't care how suspicious you are of him. I know you don't like him, but I won't let you mess with Liam. If you don't give him his actual score, I promise you that you will regret this and I will find a way to humiliate you in front of the entire town. I don't care if you don't fucking like it, you will deal with it, or believe me, I _will_ make you!"

Kira yelled at him, before turning around and grabbing the hand of a shocked Liam.

"Come on Cub, we're skipping first period, I'll buy you ice cream to celebrate you _passing_ " she said and looked back at Mr. Wilson as she spat out the last word.

She didn't care how disrespectful she sounded; she wasn't going to let anyone mess with Liam, let alone make him feel stupid. She was pretty sure what was going through Liam's head. The teacher didn't think Liam was capable of passing, so in his eyes, Liam was stupid, incapable of being successful. Liam wasn't stupid though; she could tell that he knew what was going through his teacher's head. She didn't care if she got in trouble with the school, she wasn't going to let this incompetent teacher hurt Liam.

Liam just lets Kira dragged him. Blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of his shock before he smiled brightly.

"Okay," he simply said as he followed Kira to her car.

Mr. Yukimura didn't seem fazed by his daughter's anger. He simply looked at Mr. Wilson, lifting a brow.

"You heard my daughter. Liam earned his grade. Give him his actual score, or we _will_ have a problem." And with that he walked away, leaving a very shocked Mr. Wilson.

While Stiles glared at the teacher, Scott couldn't help but stare at Liam and Kira as they were leaving.

She was so angry at how they were treating Liam that's she totally lost it. It made Scott look at her with admiration and awe.

Maybe getting close to Kira wouldn't be as much of a bad idea as he thought. Maybe he could be her friend. Maybe, just maybe, one step at a time, he could learn to trust her and actually open up to her.

He couldn't help but smile brightly at Kira when she and his little brother came back during lunch, Liam eagerly eating chocolate chip ice cream as he told his family how much fun he and Kira had.

Kira blushed brightly, and her heart skipped a beat. Scott had never smiled so beautifully at her before let alone looked at her this way.

She swallowed before shyly smiling back at him.

Happy that little by little, she was getting closer to the boy with the pretty brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Allison was mad, annoyed and desperate.

She's jealous, she admits. So **_fucking jealous._** As the days kept passing, she witnessed this Kira girl getting closer to Scott and his family. And she hated it. She hated _her._

Allison felt as if Kira was taking everything away from her. In her mind, Scott belonged to her; she believed that Scott still loved her, that when he realized what a mistake he made breaking up with her, he would come back.

Yeah, total bullshit, but Allison was in denial. She desperately hanged to the memory of her and Scott, still believing that they could be a couple again.

If you really think about it though, she is being delusional. Her entire family were cops, and she was confident she would be one as well. And Scott, well, Scott and his family were in an illegal business. They could never work.

It wasn't just Scott though. She hated how giddy Lydia was with her new friend and how Malia had gotten closer to the girl so quickly. When Allison had first met her, Malia had treated her as if she was less than everyone. But as soon as the two girls had met Kira, they had gotten attached to her. Allison was there when Malia informed her family that Kira was their new best friend.

She hated how Stiles and Isaac found it so easy to talk to Kira. About anything. Beacon Hills High was a small school, so she had witnessed the many playful conversations Kira had with the guys. How they teased each other like they've known each other for years.

She hated her, even more when she saw how Liam looked up to Kira. How he trusted her. Allison knew how important Liam was to the family. He was special to everyone. He was the youngest, the baby. To everyone his opinion matter. A lot. The fact that Liam loved hanging out with Kira made Allison's blood boil because she knew, she could see it in Scott's eyes, how much he loved that his family loved Kira.

Allison grounded her teeth as she saw how Scott smiled at Kira. How they both looked at each other.

She closed her eyes. She wouldn't let Kira take away what was hers.

* * *

Scott swallowed as he and Malia walked to math class. It was a class that they share with Kira.

He had finally decided to talk to Kira. Like really talk to her.

He was incredulous to find how nervous he was.

He was never nervous. Ever. And it was just Kira, it wasn't anyone special, right? Yeah, he was totally bullshitting himself.

"Okay, what is going on with you?!" Malia asked annoyed before they entered the classroom. She had noticed how her brother continues to play with his hands in a nervous manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he murmured as he tried to walk past her.

"Yeah, don't fucking lie to me Scott. I'm your sister, I know you well enough to know that right now, something is going through your mind that makes you very nervous. So, spill. Now" she demanded.

"Can you just let it go?" he growled, and he looked behind Malia.

Malia frowned confused as to why Scott keep staring behind her.

They were standing in front of the entrance to their math class, so they had a very good look at the people inside. She followed Scott's eyes and found herself looking at Kira.

"Is it Kira?" She blurted out.

Scott glared at her, but Malia found herself smirking as she caught the blush in Scott's face

"Of course not" he scoffed.

Scott was a good liar sure, but he couldn't fool her.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. Malia wasn't one to talk about emotions, so she found it really hard to tell Scott what she was thinking at the moment.

"You know" she started catching Scott's eyes "It's okay to trust someone again. I know what Argent did was fucked up, but you don't have to isolate yourself. Kira is a good person, she a good friend. It's okay if you find yourself being friends with her as well and trusting her."

Scott swallowed harshly.

He really didn't want to think about this. About anything related to this.

"My job is to protect you," he said.

Even though his words were vague, Malia understood everything.

She bit her lip, and her eyes soften as she looked at her protective older brother. "And our job is to make sure your happy" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"We're okay Scott. We know we can trust Kira. We can feel it, and we all know you can as well. Getting close to someone is okay. Please don't sacrifice yourself for us."

Malia knew how much Allison had hurt Scott. Malia and Scott connected in a way that nobody could understand.

They both had neglectful parents that obviously didn't give a damn about them. One ran away, and the other looked away when her partner was being abusive towards her daughter.

When they first had met, Scott could see the fragile girl that Malia was hiding behind her tough bravado. It was understanding why the two were close, why they loved each other. Even though they weren't biological related, they still felt as if they truly were siblings.

"Malia" he whispered not knowing what to say. He knew how difficult it was for Malia to expressed her emotions. After being physically abused, she found it hard to be expressive in such way.

Malia was trying so hard to make him understand, which meant that this situation was important to her. Very important.

"I'll try" he whispered, feeling happy when he saw Malia smile at him.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat next to Kira, making her smile and making his heart beat faster.

"Hi!" she said excitedly.

The class went by fine. Both Kira and Scott helped Malia since it was the class in which she struggles with the most.

When class ended, Malia made the excuse of needed to use the toilet, leaving Kira and Scott alone.

Scott glared at his sister retreating form.

"So… want to walk to the cafeteria with me?" he asked, running a hand through his neck in a nervous manner.

Kira gave him a very bright smile "yeah" she nodded "let me just leave this on my locker" she said holding up her books.

She started to walk and surprisingly, Scott followed her like a puppy.

"So, Lydia told me that Friday Nights would become a tradition."

Kira smiled excitedly at him "Yeah! We had so much fun last weekend!" her smile faltered, and Scott became a little uneasy to see a frown form in her pretty face.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked, biting her lip, unsure.

Scott's eyes widen before shaking his head "No I'm happy to have you in my house – I mean uh, it makes my girls happy s-so I'm happy as well" he nodded

Kira giggled, he looked so adorable as he tried to reassure her.

"Well, I'm- argh!" she gasped as someone collided with her making her drop her books to the ground.

"Watch were you're going you idiot!" Kira looked up to see Allison glaring at her.

"Shut up Allison! You bumped into her; _you_ should watch where you're going" Scott glared as he picked up Kira's books.

He was angry that she was talking to Kira in that way.

"Scott…" Allison started wide-eyed. She hadn't realized that Scott was with Kira.

"Don't ever talk to her that way, do you understand" he warned menacingly.

He glared at her one last time, before grabbing Kira and dragging her towards her locker.

When they reached their destination, Scott blushed when he realized that he was still holding Kira's hand, and he quickly let it go.

"Thank you, for what you did" she whispered softly. Nobody had ever defended her before.

Scott swallowed nervously "I'm sorry Allison is just…" He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay," she said as she looked down, completely understanding what he meant.

There she goes doing it again, Scott thinks to himself. She's making me feel understood again.

He wanted to get away from this conversation; he wanted the feeling to go away. Yes, he wanted to be a friend to Kira, but he still didn't know how to handle his feelings.

"Who's Caleb" he blurted out without thinking.

 _Shit_. He thought to himself as he saw Kira's eyes widen. Those were not what he wanted to say.

"How do you know about Caleb?" Kira asked nervously. Talking about Caleb made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I heard you and the girls talking Friday night" he said running a hand through his face. _You're so stupid Scott, what the hell?!_ He thought to himself.

They stood there for a couple of seconds. He kept staring at Kira, not knowing what to say, as Kira stared at the ground.

Finally, she looked up.

"Caleb is someone I trusted, someone who broke my heart" she whispered truthfully looking into Scott's eyes.

Scott's hold his breath. She was being truthful with him, about a subject that he was totally intruding in and made her uncomfortable and sad.

"Allison used to be my girlfriend" he started saying without thinking "I loved her, so much. Then one day, I found out that her family were cops, and that she was just using my feelings for her to try to find information about The Pack, so they could bring us down and send my father to jail."

He cleared his throat as he stared at a shocked Kira. _You shouldn't have done that_. He thought to himself

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – oof!" He stood shocked as Kira hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest. He blinked rapidly as he slowly brought his arms and hugged her back, closing his eyes, she rested his head on top of hers.

He stood there, enjoying the feeling of her hugging him. Comforting him.

After a couple of minutes, Kira untangled herself from Scott and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay. It's good to talk about it you know. To talk about the pain. I'm just happy that you trusted me enough to tell me. I know it might be hard for you, considering everything, but if you ever need anything, I just want you to know that I will always help you" she whispered.

Scott could see how sincere she was and made a strange feeling to appear in his chest.

"I guess we're more alike than we thought huh?" he whispered leaning his head against the lockers.

"I guess we are," Kira said with a smile.

She quietly put her book away before turning back to Scott.

"Come on, let's go before the guys freak out" she giggled as she started walking to the cafeteria with a smiling Scott behind her.

The Pack was surprised when Scott and Kira walked to their table talking and smiling.

They started for a while before they all smile and started chatting within themselves.

Malia sighed happily as she laid her head on Stiles' shoulder. She was so happy that Scott was trying. This was the first step for him to move on.

That day, changed the relationship between Scott and Kira drastically. Scott would talk to Kira, hang out with her.

The Pack often found them in the gardens of the Mansion, eating a snack and just talking.

Melissa felt so much joy as she witnessed Scott threw his head back and bark out a laugh.

He had been so lonely and miserable for the last couple of months, after everything that had happened with Allison, she was afraid that her son wouldn't be able to move on. But now, as she stared at her baby boy talk happily with Kira, she felt hope, that Scott would be happy again.

* * *

Scott sat in the game room with Stiles as they watched a movie. Derek and Braeden were on a date, Lydia and Liam were at their house, Malia and his mom were out shopping, and his dad was at his cover-up job.

It was just the two of them. This was some of the moments that he really enjoyed. It reminded him of when they were younger, and he and Stiles used to spend the entire day in their Game Room, talking about anything and everything.

"How are you and Malia doing?" Scott asked casually

"Eh you know, there are times that Malia scares the crap out of me, but I still love her" Stiles said with a gentle and loving smile.

"I still remember how you used to have a crush on Lydia."

"Yeah" Stiles chuckled "and then Malia came, and everything changed"

"I was young you know, but what I felt for Lydia was simply that, a crush. Malia was something different. I am sarcastic, inappropriate and loud. Characteristics that many girls, if not all, would find annoying." He rolled his eyes "but Malia, she found what many believed to be my horrible quirks, to be my unique charisma" he chuckled

"She's something else you know. We – we are _so_ different, that many people wonder how we work, _why_ we work. But when I'm with Malia, I feel understood, I feel – complete."

Scott stared at Stiles. "I'm sorry" he murmured

"Um, what?" Stiles asked confused "dude if you're apologizing for my relationship with Malia, Imma smack you" he warned

"What? No dumbass!" he said incredulously

He cleared his throat before he tried again "I guess ever since what happened with Allison, I've been distant, with all of you." He whispered as he looked at his hands.

Stiles paused the movie and stared at his best friend – at his brother for a moment. "We all knew you were healing Scott. You were always our rock, the one that helped us. You were always one to give chances to people, to believe in them. When you were betrayed, you didn't know how to react to it. I just want you to know that we are all here for you."

Scott's eyes start to water "Thanks man" he whispered, "I thought Allison loved me you know."

Stiles stood still, not saying a word. This was the first-time Scott had openly talked about the incident with Allison.

"I always wanted to have someone to love" he started to explain "when Rafael left, I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel. How could anyone abandon their wife and child so easily, just like that" he wondered brokenly

"When my mom met Peter, she was so happy. I could see it in their eyes how in love they were. I wanted that you know. I wanted to have someone whom I could make them feel love. When I met Allison, I felt something, and I thought she felt it too. I gave my entire soul to her. My love. And she used me. Not only to hurt me, but my family as well. She made me lose hope."

Scott swallowed harshly before looking up and looked into Stiles' eyes "When I saw you guys, I became jealous. All of you had something that I wanted but couldn't get. And when I realized my feelings, I became angry with myself. How could be jealous when you were so happy?"

Scott ran a hand through his face trying to calm his emotions

"I just hope you can forgive me. All of you."

"Scott, you're my brother." Stiles said, thick emotions laced on his voice "You were hurting, there is nothing to forgive."

Without another thought, Scott hugged Stiles tightly. He felt so guilty for the way he had been acting towards his family. They didn't deserve his cold behavior. They were his family.

They separated quickly, clearing their throats awkwardly.

"So… wanna talk about Kira?" Stiles said casually.

"What about her?" Scott asked with a glare.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Oh please, I'm not stupid, so don't try to hide it from me" he warned

"There's nothing between Kira and me."

Stiles paused for a moment. "I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks back, and the fact that your trying to hide it from everyone, especially me, proves my point even farther."

"Stiles…" Scott didn't know what to say. First Malia and now him.

Stiles shook his head "You don't have to tell me anything really, I already know the truth. Scott, I like Kira, I really do. She's funny and basically has no filter from her brain to her mouth" he chuckled "I've never seen Malia and Lydia so close to another person. Not even Allison. Hell, Malia hated her the first time they met, she used to give her such a hard time" both boys let out a huge sigh remembering the way Malia used to act around Allison.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that Lydia and Malia would've ripped her to shreds if there was even the slightest possibility of her hurting any of us."

"Yeah" Scott murmured. No matter how messed up it sounded, Malia and Lydia would kill anyone that tried to hurt them, something that every single member of the pack share, even young Liam. Just because they were still basically kids, didn't mean that it would stop them from defending their family. They were the most feared mafia family of the United States for a reason.

"Scott" Stiles called out, catching his attention once again "You can tell me whatever, I won't judge you, you know I won't. What are you truly feeling?"

Scott looked down and took a deep breath. Maybe this was good, maybe talking about it, would help him understand what he was truly feeling.

"When I'm around Kira" he started as he looked at his hands "I find myself feeling something else. Something that not even Allison could make me feel. The truth is that those feelings scare the crap out of me. I had already made a decision after Allison's betrayal that I would never allow myself to be this vulnerable in front of anyone else ever again. I convinced myself that love outside of family was a weakness. And It's not that what I feel about Kira is love, I don't really know her, and I think it will be a while if not ever to allow myself to love again. it's just that what I feel for her it's so different. I feel like I'm fighting a lost battle."

Stiles could see how much this was truly bothering Scott.

He couldn't blame him really. He didn't know how he would react if he found out that the person he loved was only using him.

"It's okay to open up to another person again Scott" Stiles whispered

"No matter what you think, you deserve to be loved. Kira might be the girl that gives you what you need, or she might not" Stiles shrugged

"All I know is that you can't keep guarding your heart, you can't keep hiding from something that might turn out to be the most beautiful experience of your life. And I am aware of how corny I sound right now, but really I am speaking from experience." Stiles swallowed harshly "After losing my mother and having my father blame me for it; I found it really hard to believe in happy endings. And then I met Peter and you guys, and suddenly I had a family" He smiles lightly "then Malia came, and she completed me. I was scared. God, I was so scared" he breathed out looking back at Scott who just like Stiles, seemed on the verge of losing his grip on his emotions.

"But when Malia smiled at me when she _trusted_ me. I knew that no matter how scared I was, I could never let her go. I made the decision of throwing my fear away and focusing on the happiness and love that we could give one another."

Stiles looked at Scott, and with a hoarse voice he said "don't close yourself to the possibility of happiness Scott."

Scott swallowed harshly, trying to get a hold of his emotions "I'm scared" he whispered.

Stiles knew that for the first time in months he was being sincere. "I think you'll be okay. You just have to move on Scott. Forget about Allison. I mean, fuck her, fuck her family and fuck her cold heart." Stiles spat out. He was mad, so, so mad. Scott had been so different after the Allison thing. It angered him how hurt Scott was, how he had lost hope in love. He hadn't said this before because he knew how he felt about it. He didn't want to make it worst. But now, he could let it out.

"You'll be okay" he whispered once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Stiles woke up to a body being pressed against him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was.

When Malia couldn't sleep, she would usually sneak into his room and snuggle with him. He didn't mind really. He slept better when he had Malia in his arms. Or it would be the other way around since they always ended up spooning and he would always be the little spoon.

After a couple of minutes of Malia moving around, not being able to find a comfortable place he spoke up.

"Can't sleep?"

Malia sighed before sitting up.

"I don't know what's wrong Stiles" she whined making him chuckle.

"Come here baby" he murmured stretching his arms towards her.

She let out a small smile before she rested her head on his chest.

"Can you just talk to me?" she whispered.

Stiles loved this moment. When he was able to be with Malia, just the two of them. He loved to know that he was one of the few that witness this softer side of her.

"Actually, there has been something on my mind that I had been meaning to ask but hadn't come around to it because I didn't know how you would react" he rambles on.

"Stiles, spill already." she sighed

"Do you ever think about your mom?"

Malia frowned confused "Stiles, Melissa is here all the time, we spend hours together, yes I think about her."

"Okay, no that is not what I meant. Alright, let me rephrase this. Do you ever think about your biological mother? Evelyn."

Malia slowly sat up and stared at Stiles blankly "Why would I ever think about her?"

"Well, we barely talk about the subject, I know you love Melissa, she's your real mother, just, you know if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Malia stared at her boyfriend for a moment before laying back on his chest. "I really don't care about her. I lost all respect for her when she let Phil hit me whenever he wanted as she would just look to the other side when I would beg her to help me. She's not my mother, just the person that gave birth to me, and really, I don't care about her. If I ever saw her again, I don't think I would feel anything" she said truthfully. "I was always so angry that she tried to keep me away from my dad you know. I mean, how heartless could she be? I understand that she hated my dad because he didn't want to be with her, but he still loved me, he wanted to be in my life. All she could think about was herself" she breathed out.

"My dad and Melissa – my mom, because no matter what my DNA says she _is_ my mom, they're my real parents. I really don't care about Evelyn and Phil. As long as I have my family, I will be fine. I will be happy."

Stiles smiled and ran his hand up and down her back. Malia has always been so strong, and he admired her so much. When he had learned her story, not only was he angry, but he could relate as well.

While his biological father never physically abused him like Malia's step-father or Isaacs dad, but he was verbally abused as well as neglected. The man had always blamed Stiles for the death of his mother, and he made sure he knew it.

Malia always made him feel strong because just like her, he knew he could move on.

"I love you, you know" he whispered into her hair.

Malia only hummed against his chest. "Love you too" she whispered back.

After a while, both of them fell asleep, not surprisingly, they fell asleep spooning, and as always, Stiles was the little spoon.

"Guys wake up!"

Malia groaned as he heard knocking again "Stiles! Malia!"

She groaned once again as she realized it was Isaac.

"Okay, I'm going to come in, you better have your clothes on!" suddenly they heard the door open.

"What the hell are you guys still doing asleep, we're going to be late for school!" Isaac yelled.

Both teens looked at their clock before they realized that they had 20 minutes before needing to leave.

"Seriously get ready, if I'm late, Lydia will kill me."

"I would laugh at you for being so whipped if I weren't the same way," Stiles said with the most serious voice he could muster making Malia smile smugly.

"Stiles just get ready" Isaac rolled his eyes as he left.

"Come on, let's go before Isaac loses his head."

As they got to school, like usual, The Pack got together in the benches outside of the school. Lydia is the first one there, as usual, literally skipped towards Isaac giving him a big kiss as she smiled.

"Hey there," he whispered as he kissed her again.

"Ugh guys, stop with this nastiness" Stiles groaned.

Lydia rolled her eyes "I would like to remind you that I once walked into the living room, and you and Malia were about to have sex" she said making both teens blush.

"What?!" Scott yelled as he glared at Stiles "Dude! Not okay! We all seat there."

"One time! It happened one time – did you have to bring this up?!" he yelled at Lydia who was laughing silently as she laid her head-on Isaacs chest.

"What's going on?" Kira asked as she walked towards her friends, seeing faces of both annoyance and amusement.

"Oh, you know, just talking about the time Lydia walked into Malia and Stiles having sex in the living room," Isaac said casually with a small smirk.

"Ew" Kira scrunched her nose "disgusting, we sit there" she said echoing Scott's words.

"It happened once!" Stiles yelled out once again, making everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Liam chimed in as he approached the group.

"Hi Cub" everyone greeted back.

Liam looked around and smiled. He loved hanging out with his family. His parents, well… his parents never acted like a family; actually, they were never around, all they cared about was their job. Liam had spent a lot of nights at the pack's house, and his parents never noticed. Not that he cared anymore, he loved the fact that he got to be with his actual family.

Lydia and Kira were sitting on one of the benches while the rest stood around them, talking amongst themselves. Now and then Scott and Kira would catch each other's eye before turning back to their friends.

They all stood quietly when they were suddenly interrupted by someone who they didn't want to see.

"Hi Scott," Allison said with a smile making all of them tense "Can I talk to you?" she asked hopefully.

Scott looked at her coldly "we have nothing to talk about" and then he turned back to his family.

"Please, can you just listen to me?" She begged touching his arm.

"He said he didn't want to talk to you," Malia said with an ice-cold tone. "And if I were you, I would remove that hand from my brother's arm and walk away before you get hurt" she warned

"Are you threating me? Because I would like to remind you who my father is" Allison said in annoyance, she just wanted to talk to Scott, couldn't they see?

"I don't think Malia is the one to make threats but more like promises" Kira spoke up from her seat. "And really, threatening us about your cop dad isn't going to help your case either, not that we care really, if Malia wanted, she could easily break your arm right now and there wouldn't be anything you or your precious cop daddy could do about it" Kira said with a satisfied smirk.

Scott looked at her, and she winked before looking back at Allison, leaving Scott with a goofy smile on his face.

Allison flushed in anger before, turning around and storming off.

"You know, I really don't like her" Kira murmured as she stared at Allison's retreating form.

"None of us do," Isaac said with an annoyed look.

"One of this day Scott imma kill her," Malia said causally as she opened a piece of chocolate that Stiles had given her.

Kira giggled lightly. This was ridiculous really, they were talking about killing and breaking arms, and cops and all they could feel was amusement and annoyance, not fear. Never fear.

As the bell rang, they all started heading towards their lockers.

Nobody was surprised anymore when Scott followed Kira, with a smile on his face as she kept talking about random things.

Kira and Scott had gotten closer ever since the conversation Scott had with Stiles.

Scott had realized that what his brother had said was true. He needed to move on; he needed to stop closing himself from the people he cared about.

Being around Kira made him happy. It was just a feeling he couldn't explain. She made him laugh without trying; she listened when he talked, and he could tell that she sincerely liked spending time with him as well.

"Are you coming to our barbecue today?" Scott asked as he put her backpack on his shoulder, waiting for her to get all her books.

"Yeah" she replied "My parents left this morning and are going to be out of town this week so they won't be able to make it, but I'll be there. Want to go to the store after school to grab some snacks?" she asked as she closed her locker.

Scott smiled brightly at her "yeah that would be great."

"Good, we can take Liam with us, I know he likes that weird candy that we probably won't get and then he will be whining the entire afternoon" she rolled her eyes as Scott laughed loudly. She was right, Liam had a weird taste in candy, and he often complains that there was nothing he liked at home.

"Come on" he said smiling as he led her to their History class.

Kira smiled as she walked past her friends and sat behind them with Scott.

Their sitting arrangement had changed slightly. Instead of Kira sitting next to Malia or Lydia, she always sat behind them, next to Scott.

As the class went by, neither Scott nor Kira paid attention to the lesson. Instead, Scott angled himself so he could be closer to Kira as she leaned in, close to his ear and talked happily about the barbecue they were having that afternoon.

Lydia and Malia smiled at each other as they noticed their actions, knowing that in just a matter of time they would be together. They could see the sparkle of happiness in their eyes when they were with each other.

They had also noticed Allison glaring at Kira from across the room. They made a mental note to keep an eye on her, fully knowing that the girl wasn't going to give up.

Lunch came around, and they all sat on their table. Noticing that Liam didn't bring anything to eat, Kira glared at him. Not wanting him to eat the disgusting cafeteria food, Kira split her sandwich and gave him half, making Liam smile brightly at her.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed as he basically devoured his half.

Kira rolled her eyes as she continued to eat.

"Scott and I are going to buy some snacks for the barbecue today after school, you're coming with us" she announced as she took a sip of her water.

"Thank God" Liam exclaimed with his mouth full of food "You guys never bring the candy I like."

"Cub, don't talk with your mouth full" Lydia scolded as she gave him a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Sorry Lyds" he apologized.

"Yeah that's why we're taking you, you won't have a reason to whine this time" Scott chuckle as Liam glared at him.

"Don't forget ice cream. Ice cream is essential" Lydia reminded them.

"Yes Lydia, we won't forget your ice cream" Kira rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure to get your favorite Lyds," Liam said as he continued eating.

Lydia smiled tenderly at him.

"Thank you, Cub" she said lovingly.

The rest of their lunch hour went normally, with the group talking amongst themselves, Kira giving more food to a hungry Liam.

When the bell ringed, Scott walked Kira to her art class. "See you in the parking lot after school?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said brightly.

"Cool" he smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Kira stood there still, touching her cheek lightly.

"Looks like somebody is sneaking into our alphas heart" Lydia whispered in Kira's ear.

Kira turned around and blushed "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please" Lydia rolled her eyes "It's me your talking to, you can't hide this from me. Tell me what you really feel for Scott!" Lydia asked excitedly as they sat at the back of the classroom.

"Lydia" Kira groaned

"Oh, come on, what are friends for. Besides, Malia already suspects that you two have feelings for each other, the girl can be very alert you know."

"She does?" Kira asked with a light blush.

"Yep. So, come on, talk to me" Lydia encourage.

"I – I. I like him. A lot, but I'm afraid that he won't like me back" Kira whispered so lowly that Lydia almost didn't hear her.

"Your being ridiculous" Lydia breathed out "Kira, I had never seen Scott smile like he does when he's with you. Not since what Allison did. When he looks at you, his entire face lightens up."

Kira sat there, not saying anything, just biting her lip. "Really?" she whispered

"Really," Lydia said with a smile.

They both became quiet when the teacher began her lesson. "We'll talk about this later" Lydia warned as she turned towards the front of the room.

When the rest of the day went by normally. After her art class with Lydia, they only had one class left, and after that, they all met in the parking lot. Since she knew that she would be going to The Pack House today and stayed there for the rest of the week, Kira didn't bring her car. Instead, she got a ride from her dad in the morning before him and her mom left town. She didn't even need to take any clothes with her since she spent so much time there, Kira already had a lot of her stuff at the Mansion.

"Cub hurry up!" Scott yelled across the parking lot, standing by Isaacs car next to Kira. Since they were going grocery shopping, Isaac and he had switched vehicles.

"I'm coming" he yelled back running towards them, making Kira and Scott chuckle.

"Can you buy me some McDonalds on our way?" Liam asked once they were in the car and Scott started driving.

"No." both Kira and Scott said at the same time.

"Why not! I'm hungry! Feed me!" Liam whined.

Kira rolled her eyes and turned towards the back seat to look at Liam.

"Cub, we are going to have a barbecue in a couple of minutes."

"I still want a snack" he murmured.

"We'll buy you something at the store" Scott rolled his eyes.

When they entered the grocery store, Liam ran towards the chips section and grabbed a large bag. Scott gave him his credit card, and Liam quickly ran to pay for them.

"I don't understand how he eats so much food" Kira said out loud.

They waited a couple of minutes for Liam. When he returned, he gave Scott his card back and happily started eating his chips.

He walked behind Kira and Scott, throwing some of his nasty tasting snacks in the cart now and then.

"Don't forget Lydia's ice cream; she'll have your heads if you do" Liam reminded them with his mouth full of chips.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Cub" Kira reminded him as she picked up some drinks.

"Go get Lydia's ice cream as well as Mom's; you already know which ones they like," Scott told Liam as he helped Kira put the drinks in the cart.

"Okay, I'll be back" he nodded before walking away.

"Do we need anything else?" Kira asked as she looked at the cart.

"No, I think this is it."

"Scott?" Scott and Kira looked back to see Allison and his father standing there.

"You must be Kira Yukimura" Mr. Argent looked at her up and down. Without thinking, Scott grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her closer to him, protectively.

"What do you want" he growled out. Kira put a hand on his stomach, gently calming him down.

"We just saw you here, and I wanted to meet the newest member of your… family" Mr. Argent said in disgust as he looked back at Kira.

Scott let out a low growl as he glared at the people in front of him. "Yes, I am Kira" Kira spoke up from Scott's side, seeing as how angry he was.

"Now if you don't mind, we have to get home," Kira said sharply as she looked around searching for Liam.

"You know I feel sorry for you," Mr. Argent said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Kira said with narrow eyes. Kira did not like it at all when they bad mouthed her family.

"You're getting involve with a messed-up family" he said with a smirk.

"Listen – "Scott started to say but was quickly interrupted by Kira.

"I really don't think you're the one to talk about messed up family" Kira said, her face ice cold.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mr. Argent asked with narrowed eyes.

"I mean" Kira chuckle "Look at how your daughter turned out. You taught her to be a manipulative person who played with people's feelings to get what she wants. And for what? For a stupid job? I know what she did, I know how it happened. Really, I would worry more about your own family with the examples that you are giving her; I feel sorry for her. You might not like my family, and really, I don't give a damn what you think about us, but we are here for one another, we love one another, we protect one another, and we would never be like yours." Kira spits out. Mr. Argent looked furious and clenched his fists, ready to yell at Kira.

"You have – "Kira didn't even let Mr. Argent finish his sentence.

"Cub!" she yelled

"I'm here!" Liam came with two buckets of ice cream, narrowing his eyes as he saw who was with them.

"It's time to leave" she commanded as she let Scott drive the cart.

"It was nice to meet you" she said with a sweet fake smile.

"I really hate that family" Kira murmured to Scott once they were in the line.

She blushed once she noticed that he was smiling at her. "What?" she asked.

"That was awesome" he said honestly.

"It was nothing but the truth" she said sincerely.

They both stared at each other smiling.

"What happened?" Liam asked making both of them to jump.

"Nothing, just another confrontation with the Argents" Scott said casually.

"Did you put them in their place?" He asked before eating more of his chips.

"Yeah Cub" Kira smiled running a hand through his hair and resting it on the base of his neck.

"Cool" he merely said.

As they entered the car, Liam reached over and grabbed one of his candy from the shopping bags and started to eat.

"You better not make a mess or Isaac will kill you" Kira warned him.

"I won't" Liam rolled his eyes "Plus, Isaac doesn't need to know that I ate in his car, he's so protective of it, it's ridiculous."

Scott chuckled as he looked towards Kira who had a smile on her face.

Once they got to the Packhouse, they took the food inside. Lydia and Melissa were happily smiling as the teens remembered their favorite ice cream.

The girls were sitting in a corner whispering. "Okay, now we're alone. Talk!" Lydia said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"What's going on?" Malia asked confused.

"Kira likes Scott."

"Tell me something I don't know" Malia rolls her eyes.

"Guys, stop, he'll hear you."

"No, he won't. Malia! Kira thinks Scott doesn't like her."

"Seriously?" Malia asks incredulously. "Kira, they boy stares at you with such a dreamy look that seriously, sometimes disgust me."

"Really?" Kira asked unsurely.

"Really!" both girls said in unison.

Kira looked down and bit her lip. "I think I'll take this slow. I know he was hurt badly, and I really like him. I just want him to be comfortable with me" she whispered unsurely.

Both girls looked at each other, glad that Kira was taking Scott's feelings seriously.

"Girls! It's time to eat!" Peter yelled at them from across the garden.

The girls stood up and walked towards Peter.

"Thank you, Peter" Kira smiled

"No problem sweetheart."

They all sat down and started eating, everyone talking amongst themselves, having a great time. Like a family.

"Thank you for letting me stay here while my parents are away" Kira said to Peter and Melissa.

"It's no problem honey; we enjoy having you with us" Melissa said with a gentle smile.

"How was school today Liam?" Peter asked his youngest, knowing how much Liam was struggling in some of his subjects.

"It was okay, you know how boring school can be" Liam rolled his eyes.

"How are your grades Cub?" Peter asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"They're great! Lydia is tutoring me in Math and Kira in Biology. Oh! Right, I didn't tell you. I got the highest score on my biology test in the entire class" Liam said proudly.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you Liam" Melissa said smiling.

Liam smiled at her brightly, happy to hear those words from the women whom he considered a mother.

"How about you guys? Anything interesting?" Melissa asked the rest of the teenagers.

"Yeah!" Isaac spoke up "Kira put Alisson in her place today" Kira flushed as everyone stared at her.

"Tell me more" Peter said with a little evil smile.

Peter hated the Argents more than he hated his other enemies. They did something that Peter doesn't take lightly, not at all. They used his son's feelings to try to hurt him, and if Peter could, he would've killed them right away, nobody was allowed to hurt his family, most importantly his children.

In fact, in Peter's book, the Argents were worse than The Pack, worse than any mafia family. Unfortunately for Peter, since the Argents were cops, it was difficult if not impossible for him to kill them. A fact that angered Peter but killing them wasn't the only way to hurt them, one way or another, he'll make them pay for even thinking of going after his son.

"She tried to talk to Scott in front of all of us, and when she didn't leave, Kira said told her that we didn't care that her daddy was a cop, I would be able to break her arms without a thought," Malia said casually as she grabbed more food.

Peter laughed loudly, and Melissa tried to fight a smile. Without thinking the rest of the teens joined in the laughter.

Kira blushed harder and tuned towards Scott giggling. Scott smiled softly at her, happy that she was there with them.

 _I have the best family in the world._ Scott thought as he looked around at his laughing family.

Everything would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Peter and Melissa were in the kitchen, early in the morning preparing breakfast for everyone.

The couple laughed and kissed as they prepare food for their children.

It was a tradition of sorts. They always made breakfast together for the kids.

"Don't forget the chocolate chips on the pancakes, or Stiles will lose it" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Good morning" they were both startled by the new voice. They looked to the entrance of the kitchen to see Kira standing there, still in her pajamas.

"Good morning sweetheart" Peter smiled at her.

"You're up early," Melissa said as she mixed more batter.

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep" Kira said as she sat in one of the stools. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Breakfast, we're almost done," Melissa said as she gave Peter a peck on the lips.

Kira smiled as she witnessed the love between the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet?" she asked curiously.

Melissa smiled brightly as she looked at Kira.

"It was very unexpecting," Peter said with a gentle smile "neither of us saw it coming."

Peter smiled to himself as he remembered that night.

"Peter! Your losing to much blood, we have to go to the hospital!" Derek yelled as he holds a cloth over the deep wound.

"No! Are you out of your fucking mind?! It's too risky!" Peter groaned out.

"We don't have time to go to the manor and wait for the fucking doctor! It could be too late" he warned "Drive to the hospital. NOW!" Derek ordered the driver.

The car jerked and it sped to the nearest hospital.

Derek didn't want to admit how scared he was. Peter and Stiles were the only family that he had. He didn't want to lose any of them.

As they got to the hospital, Derek helped Peter walk through the emergency room. A bunch of doctors and nurses ran towards them when they noticed the blood on Peter's shoulder.

After a couple of hours in the emergency room, Derek was allowed to see Peter. He was laying there, being banged up by an old nurse.

"How do you feel Peter?" Derek asked.

"Like crap" the older man groaned.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened, and a younger nurse came through.

Peter's breath hitched as he saw her. She was beautiful, gorgeous.

She had pretty brown eyes and curly black hair. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her lips were a pretty pink. Peter couldn't help himself; he just stared at the beautiful nurse.

"It's okay Margaret, I can take over, you can go home," she said gently.

The old nurse smiled thankfully and took off her gloves.

The nurse stared at the retreating form of the older nurse.

"What's your name?" Peter blurted out. Melissa turned around and froze a bit. For the first time, they locked eyes.

"Uh, Melissa" she murmured. She shook her head lightly. What was wrong with her? He was just a man. A very handsome man, with beautiful blue eyes.

Melissa, stop it! She reminded herself.

She washed her hands, put on her gloves and started to work.

Peter didn't take his eyes off her. She was just so beautiful, and her voice was so soft.

He caught her blushing lightly, and he couldn't stop his mouth from twitching up. He was glad that she was just as affected as he was.

As she finished his bandage, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, pretty eyes" he felt immense joy as he saw her cheeks become rosy red.

Melissa cleared her throat. "You're welcome."

Before any of them could say anything else, the door burst open.

"Peter!" A skinny little boy yelled as he ran towards the man and hugged him tightly. An action that Peter usually loved but made him wince in pain.

"Careful honey, Mr. Hale has a wound on his shoulder," Melissa said gently removing the child from Peter.

"Will he be okay?" Stiles asked as tears started to gather in his eyes. Melissa's heart broke at the boy's desperation.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he'll be alright" Melissa reassured him, and she saw relief pool in the boys' eyes.

"Who the hell told Stiles I was in the hospital?" Peter asked as he tried to sit up, wincing in pain. He looked up and glared at Derek.

Derek lifted his hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me, I haven't talked to the kid since we left home! I had only informed the staff to get everything prepared for when we get home."

Peter narrowed his eyes before realization hit. He turned his head towards Stiles and lifted a brow. "Do you listen to all our phone calls.?"

Stiles sheepishly smiled. "Not the boring ones" he giggled

Peter rolled his eyes and motioned Stiles to sit next to him "we have to talk about boundaries" he murmured.

"How did you get here kid?" Derek questioned.

"I ordered one of the drivers to bring me" he casually said.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Peter asked amused

"Yep… I'm glad you're okay Peter" he said gently as he stared up at Peter.

"Me too kid" Peter said with a smile as he ruffled his hair.

Melissa smiled at the sight and walked out of the room, giving them some privacy.

As soon as the nurse was out, Derek started to laugh loudly "Pretty eyes?! You have a crush on the nurse?!"

Stiles' eyes lit up as he looked back at Peter. "You like someone?! Are you getting married?! When can I meet her?!" Stiles questions only made Derek laugh harder and Peter to gape at him.

"What?! NO! No one is marrying anyone! What the fuck Derek stop putting ideas in the kid's head!" Peter flushed, which only cause Derek's amusement to increase. He had never seen Peter being embarrassed this way. He was always so calm and collected. Most importantly, Peter never blushes. Ever.

After an hour or so after, the trio continued talked when the door opened, and Melissa went in with medicine and water.

Derek smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Noticing this Stiles lights up. This must be the nurse Peter likes.

"Are you the nurse? Are you married? Do you want to marry my father?" Stiles babbled out cause Peter to choke on his water and Derek to bark out a loud laugh.

"Come on kid, let's go get you something to eat" Derek said, fighting a smile at the couple's reaction.

"But she didn't answer my questions" Stiles whined.

"Stiles, go with Derek" Peter ordered.

"Yes sir" Stiles murmured as he walked towards Derek and they left.

Melissa blushed as she gave Peter the rest of his medicine.

"I'm sorry about that" he apologized as he drank his water.

"It's alright," Melissa said as she cleared her throat "he's a smart kid" she comments, and her heart skips a beat when he smiled at her.

"He is, and he knows it, which is the reason why he causes so much trouble" he mumbles running and hand through his hair.

"I can see that he loves you" she points out.

"And I him" Peter replied giving her back the cup of water.

"Get some rest" she ordered, motioning him to lie down.

Peter smirked, she was so commanding and hell if that didn't make him more attracted to her.

"Yes, Mam."

Melissa cleared her throat and walked away, trying to hide her blush.

Peter laid back and closed his eyes.

This wasn't happening. He was just attracted to the nurse; he had been attracted to other women before, she wasn't any different, right?

"Dammit!" he growled out. He didn't like this at all. He had too much on his plate.

First, someone had betrayed him, hence the bullet in his shoulder. Someone that worked for him had talked about the trade that was going on tonight, and when he found out who it was, he's going to kill him.

Second, Evelyn had decided to move out of Beacon Hills to God knows where with her new boy toy, taking his daughter with her. He could give a rat's ass what she did with her life, but he wasn't going to let that stupid woman take Malia away from him. So right now, he was using all of his energy to go to his daughter, his little girl.

No, he wouldn't add the nurse to the equation. He was just attracted to her, and when he leaves this damn place, everything will be back to normal.

The door flew open, and Stiles and Derek came through.

"Hi Peter, I'm back," Stiles said while munching on a piece of chocolate and climbing on the bed with Peter.

Peter smiled and lightly hugged the boy; he needed to get out of this place, then everything will go back to normal.

"Then what?" Kira asked, wholly engrossed in the story.

Melissa chuckled. "He left the hospital."

"I thought if I left, I would forget about the nurse" Peter rolled his eyes.

Just then, Derek entered the kitchen "What's going on?" Derek yawned. His eyes lit up as he saw the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh, we were talking about the time I met Peter" Melissa said with a smile.

Derek took his eyes away from the delicious looking pancakes and barked out a laugh as he looked at his parents.

"It was hilarious; I had never seen Peter blush!"

Peter, who was walking by, rolled his eyes and slapped the kid upside the head.

"Ow!" Derek winced.

"Derek shut up. What happened next? When did you meet again?" Kira asked excitedly. She wanted to know how it happened.

"Well. After I left the hospital, no matter what I tried, I couldn't get her out of my mind" Peter said, smiling to Melissa.

"Yeah" Derek huffed "He couldn't concentrate on anything, it was both annoying and amusing."

Peter rolled his eyes and continued talking. "So, I decided to go talk to her. At first, she was very wary of me, and didn't really want anything to do with me."

"I was scared. After what happened with Rafael, I was wary of men." Melissa protested.

"So, she made me chase her" Peter spoke up.

"Yeah, she made him work for it" Derek chuckled "I had never seen him so frustrated."

"The fact that she was different from other women and obviously didn't care who I was and how much money I had made me like her even more. And after so much chasing of my part and a stolen kiss, she accepted to have a date" Peter and Melissa smiled at each other and Melissa reached for Peter, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Kira smiled, loving how romantic their story had been.

Just then, Scott and Isaac came to the kitchen. Just like Kira and Derek, still in their pajamas.

Scott stood next to Kira, who was sitting on a stool at the counter. He smiled down at her "good morning" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning" she replied with a huge smile.

Melissa, Peter, and Derek looked at each other with a knowing smiled. It was only a matter of time for them to get together.

Scott and Kira were whispering to each other when Stiles and Malia came in.

"Thank you!" Stiles blurted out when he saw the chocolate chip pancakes making everyone chuckle.

Everyone now was down, with the exception of Lydia and Liam who unfortunately were at their houses. They were all eating breakfast as a family.

"Do you want to ride with me to school?" Scott asked as he poured more syrup on his pancakes.

Kira's face lit up "Yes" she nodded eagerly. She had wanted to get on a motorcycle for some time now and being with Scott just made it better.

"You're gonna have to teach me sometime how to drive that thing."

"Please don't" Malia spoke up.

"No offense, but you can be pretty clumsy, I don't even want to imagine the consequence and injuries" She smirked making Kira scowled. She was right of course, but she still wanted to learn.

Scott chuckled. "We'll start by just ridding with me."

"Fine" Kira said with a frown but still excited.

"After school, I want you all to come to the company with me, and I mean all of you, including you Kira," Peter said seriously. Even though Scott was hesitant, the way those two looked at each other reminded him of the way he and Melissa used to be. He was almost 100% certain that Kira would be a permanent member of his family, so it was better if she started being involved. He would have to talk to Ken about it when he returns from his trip.

All of the teenagers frowned in confusion.

Considering that they are in the mafia, Peter had to have a cover-up job, so just like his ancestors had done, he had taken over the family business, the clean one that's to say. The Hale family had a company that owned many restaurants and hotels.

"May I ask why?" Isaac asked confused. Since they were still young, it was rare for them to go to the company. It was usually Scott the one that had to go since he would be taking over, or sometimes Malia, but it was very, very rare when all of them had to go.

"We're having over a very arrogant man that thinks he can be my partner just because he has money. He thinks I'm stupid and don't see his intentions, he is involved in the mafia business, but he doesn't know how to control it, so he makes terrible decisions. He just wants more publicity, and with his records, he could bring the company down if I accept, which I will not be doing. I want all of you to see how to handle this type of people" Peter said seriously "People that threaten the business for their selfish reasons. So, let Lydia and Liam know that I want them here right after school. I want you all on your best clothes." he ordered.

All of the teenagers looked at each other with a sinister smirk. This would be fun.

Everyone was in the garage getting ready to leave. Scott smiled at Kira and put his helmet on her before he got on his bike and then she followed.

Kira holds on tightly as he sped through the streets. She loved how the air hit her and how she could see the trees passing by, and she loved being so close to Scott.

When they got to school they, all walked together meeting Lydia and Liam, telling them of Peters orders.

"Okay, and I don't want to hear it, Malia, you're wearing a dress, you too Kira" Lydia commanded making Malia groaned while Kira shrugged. She didn't mind really.

"Oh, this will be interesting" Liam laughed making everyone smile.

"Why does your dad want me to go, not that I mind, I really want to go, but I was surprised he included me since it's family business," Kira asked Scott once they were sitting in their history class.

"Haven't you realized?" Scott asked incredulously "They considered you a part of the family."

Kira stared at him without saying a word. She felt so close to all of them, and she loved them. She already looked at them as their family. She just wasn't aware that they felt the same way.

The day went by with no trouble. Well, if you don't count Allison staring at Scott like a lovesick puppy.

They saw Allison glaring at Kira when at the end of the day as she climbed onto Scott motorcycle. Everyone just ignored her.

When they got to the Mansion, Lydia dragged Kira and Malia to their room, choosing an outfit and then dragging them to the bedroom that she had in the mansion where she started to do their makeup. They looked very lovely and professional in their dresses and high heels.

"If I fall, I'll destroy you Lydia" she warned her sister as she walked down the stair grabbing tightly to the rail.

"Oh, please don't be dramatic, those heels make your legs look amazing. Malia hurry up!" she hissed as she walked behind Malia.

"Don't hiss at me. It's your fault; I told you I don't like heels!" Malia snapped "I don't care how my legs look; it would be better if I were able to walk comfortably."

Lydia rolled her eyes, and Kira laughed.

All of the guys were already in the living room waiting for the girls and Peter. Melissa was the only one not going since she had a shift in the hospital.

"There's my girl!" Stiles shouted looking at Malia "You look beautiful baby" he said giving her a soft kiss.

"See, told you," Lydia said triumphally as she walked towards Isaac and kissed him.

Kira bit her lip and played with her hands as she avoided Scott's wide eyes.

"You – uh. You look beautiful Kira" he said rubbing his neck.

Kira blushed "Thank you" she murmured.

"Everyone ready?" Peter asked walking down the stairs.

"Yes"

"Is Derek not coming?" Malia asked.

"No. He has been to enough of this, plus he promised Braeden he would take her on a date today." He responded "Okay, let's get in the cars; we'll meet the fucker at the company," Peter said as she walked through the doors.

"How do you think this will go?" Liam asked from the backseat as Scott started driving.

"I don't know, but this must be important if Dad wants all of us there" Scott answered.

"The situation doesn't necessarily need to be important but what we can learn from it. From my experience, there will be a lot of people that want to take advantage of important families with influences and money; they think it will be easy to screw us over. Making sure that everyone knows not to mess with us is important" Kira pointed out.

"Plus, it can be very fun," Scott said, turning his head towards Kira, smirking.

Once they got to the building, they all walked through the lobby to the elevator. Once they got to the top floor, they entered the main floor where an old chubby man was already waiting for them.

"Mr. Hale," he said smiling, showing his ugly teeth.

"Brian" Peter said coldly.

"You brought your entire family" He said sounding surprised as he looked at the teenagers.

"My children will someday takeover, so yes they are here to learn how to take care of… business" Peter said with a small, amused smile.

As Peter and the man – Brian – continued talking, the teens stood in the background, talking amongst themselves and walking around the room. Waiting for Peter to finish his conversation so they could all move to the conference room.

"Hello Kira" Kira jumped, started at the new voice. At the moment she was alone, admiring the room. She swallowed harshly and glared at the person in front of her once she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed out, he hands balling into a fist as she turned red from rage.

"I'm Mr. Marc's bodyguard. I see you've found yourself some new friends. I'm surprised really, nobody seemed to like you back home, I didn't expect anything to change." He smirked, satisfied with himself as he watched her flinched.

Son of a bitch Kira mentally cursed. She wasn't expecting this and honestly, she couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't deal with him.

"I thought I had made it impossible for you to get another job, after all, who would want a traitor like you, but I guess you had to come all this way to get away from what you caused" Kira snapped, trying to cover her hurt.

"My, my. Has little Kira grown some claws? Last time I saw you, you were this stupid little girl that was desperate for love" he chuckled cruelly.

Kira felt tears gather in her eyes, but she was determined not to cry. She wouldn't let him see her cry ever again.

"And last time I saw you, you were begging for forgiveness, pleading. You are so pathetic really, taking advantage of a fifteen-year-old. But then again, you were never the brightest one were you" She snapped back.

"No matter what you say, I'd like to remind you that I had you eating from the palm of my hand" he growled out in anger.

Kira couldn't help but let out a cruel laugh "You really believe that? Oh, you poor thing" she said confidently "Haven't you figured it out? I could've thrown you out the moment I got bored of you. You just accelerated the process, talking to your groupie about what you were planning to do with me wasn't a smart move, and it made my revenge on you, oh so much sweeter" she said with a chuckle. She smirked when she saw the look of rage in the man's eyes.

"Everything alright," Scott asked as he came behind Kira putting his hands on her shoulders. An action that made Kira immediately calmed.

The man cleared his voice and walked away without another word.

"Kira?" Scott spoke up as he slowly turned her around.

"That's Caleb" she whispered shakenly.

Scott froze. "I'm sorry what?" he asked in a deadly voice.

Kira swallowed harshly trying desperately to control her emotions.

"Caleb. That's him"

Scott stiffly nodded before turning. He didn't even take a step before Kira stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked once she notices his clench jaw and fisted hands.

"To break his face," he said menacingly, breathing hard. He saw how Kira reacted to this motherfuckers' presence. She looked shaken up, and he didn't like to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Please don't" she whispered "I really don't want to cause a scene, not right now. Let's just take care of business. Please" She really didn't want to talk to Caleb or have anything to do with him.

Scott sighed and closed his eyes. He noticed Kira's expression. He nodded, wanting to hurt him desperately but fully knowing that it wasn't what Kira wanted. At least not at the moment.

He saw the frown on her face and with his thumb, he rubbed her forehead until the frown disappear. He didn't like to see her upset.

"If he tries anything, I'll hurt him" he warned.

He felt at ease when Kira smiled brightly at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered into his chest.

"Scott, Kira" they heard Peter call out "It's time."

Scott nodded and grabbed Kira's hand as they walked towards the conference room.

Peter sat at the head of the table. Scott on his right and Malia on his left. Next to Scott was Kira, then Liam. Next to Malia was Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac. At the other end of the table was Mr. Marcs with his bodyguards. Caleb stood behind him, smirking at Kira.

"So, what makes you think that you could be my partner Brian" Peter started off, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm a very powerful man Mr. Hale. I can help you with the trade of gu – "

"My father didn't ask you about that kind of business now did he?" Malia snapped "What could you do for this company."

Mr. Marcs looked annoyed that Malia would interrupt him and he looked towards Peter to see if he would say anything. He felt his annoyance grow when he found Peter just staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"As I said, I'm a powerful person, I'm sure we can find something," he said arrogantly.

"This is not a game" Liam spoke up "This is a serious business where serious work happens. We're not going to sit around and "find something" for you."

"My brother is right," Isaac said in the most boring manner "It is expected from you to know what to do."

"After all, isn't it you who wants to join the company. You should be aware of the job that you're asking for" Lydia said, picking at her nails and rolling her eyes at the man's stupidity. Peter was right, he's too arrogant for his own good.

"In reality, money would be lost. What would we gain, if we have to teach you how to do your job?" Stiles asked leaning forward and lifting his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"As I said, I have a lot of money – "

Once again, the man was cut off, this time by Scott.

"Money isn't everything" he snapped.

"But it could help" the man snapped back.

"Really?" Kira asked leaning forward and clasping her hands together "Let me put it this way Mr. Marcs. What you are asking from Mr. Hale is a partnership. Since you will be an active member of the company, you are expected to attend to meetings, close deals and make decisions. What's going to happen if you make a bad decision? One wrong move and everything can go down, and nothing, not even money could change that. So, we are asking you Mr. Marcs, what would you do next. How would you fix that and most importantly how would you avoid it? because Mr. Hale will not be there to teach you everything, he has a job after all; he has no time to baby you."

Brian looked nervously at people in front of him, not knowing how to answer.

"We're waiting Brian" Peter said impatiently.

"I, well" Mr. Marcs started to stutter, not knowing what to say.

"If a group of teenagers can shut you up I wonder what would happen if you were in a real meeting" Scott said, glaring at the man.

"Come on Brian; you're the one who requested this meeting. Convince me. Why would I allow you to enter my company?" Peter asked, enjoying the look of desperation of the man.

"If I may add – " Caleb started to speak from behind Mr. Marcs but was quickly shut by Kira.

"No, You may not. You are the bodyguard. Not a member of his family, not a member of the company. Your opinion isn't necessary nor wanted, you need to learn your place" She snapped shutting him up and made the rest of the family snicker "we're waiting for your answer Mr. Marcs."

"You allowed kids to take care of your business Mr. Hale" Mr. Marcs asked indifferently, desperately trying to find an exit to this conversation without being humiliated further.

"I don't know why you're being so judgmental. Kids they may be, but they asked valid questions. Questions that you haven't been able to answer. Simple questions Brian, that every businessman should know. You think just because you have money that you're going to be able to join my business? I'm not stupid Brian." Peter asked, taunting the man.

"Do you have anything else to say or is this meeting over?" he asked.

The man turned red with embarrassment, not expecting to be treated this way, especially by children. He stood up and walked out, his bodyguards following him.

Peter sat there and once he was out, he started laughing "That went better than I thought, good job kids. Kira, I'm really impressed" Peter said looking at Kira with admiration.

"Well, mom is a lawyer. I've heard her talk about this type of things with some of her clients since I was a little girl." She said smiling proudly.

"I didn't expect him to be this stupid Peter. Even I know more than him, and I'm 15!" Liam exclaimed as they all stood up and started to walk out.

Peter laughed and patted Liam's back lightly.

"How about I take you all to eat?" He asked.

"Yes!" Both Stiles and Liam said at the same time making everyone chuckle.

As they all walked down to the cars, Kira couldn't help but think about her conversation with Caleb. It had brought old feelings of despair and self-hatred. She shook her head and turned back to the discussion with the guys.

Kira sighed as she quietly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. No matter what she did, the conversation with Caleb wouldn't leave her mind.

She sighed and started making some tea.

"Hey" she jumped when she heard a new voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Scott chuckled.

Kira smiled tightly "It's okay," she said as she put poured hot water into her cup. "Wants some tea?" she asked, looking down at her cup as the water poured out.

"Sure" Scott said frowning, confused as to why Kira was acting that way.

She made another cup and gave it to Scott.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

After a moment of silence, Scott spoke up, not liking the silence and confused as to what was happening.

"Are you okay?" he asked walked closer to her.

"I'm fine" Kira murmured out without looking up.

"Kira" Scott said putting a finger on her chin and lifting her head up. "We might not have known each other for that long, but I know when something is going on with you. Talk to me."

Kira bit her lip and looked down once again.

"You don't trust me?"

Kira lifted her head "Of course I trust you. I just… I guess I'm embarrassed" she whispered.

"Talk to me" he said once again.

Kira looked at his pretty, warm brown eyes. She sighed and looked down. "I was just thinking about my conversation with Caleb" she murmured.

Scott froze and clenched his jaw "What about it?" he asked.

"He told me some stuff, and I just think that he – he might be right."

"Kira, what did he say?" Scott demanded.

Kira didn't lift her head, but tears started to gather in her eyes.

"He said that I was a pathetic girl and couldn't understand how someone could be friends with me" she whispered.

Scott swallowed harshly and once again lifted her head so he could stare into her eyes. "You don't believe, that do you?"

"Maybe I do" she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kira" he whispered with a hoarse voice "That's not true. Your one of the most amazing girls I had ever met" he gently caressed her cheek "I can't imagine how our lives would be without you in it. My family adores you. I – I like spending time with you, I like you. A lot." he confessed.

Kira stared at him wide eyes. Did he mean he likes her as a friend, or that he likes her likes her?

"What" she whispered. Scott didn't say anything. He swallowed harshly. Right now, he wasn't thinking. He was just feeling.

He leaned in and softly pressed her lips against hers.

He stood there, not moving for a moment. Giving her a chance to move away if she didn't want the kiss. Once he noticed that she didn't move, he started to move his lips against hers.

And God did it feel good. He had never felt anything like this. Her lips were so soft and warm, and he couldn't help but crave for more.

The kiss that had started tender turned full of need. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him, needing her. She responded with a moan and put her arms around his neck, lightly pulling his hair, making Scott groan.

Both of them separated after a couple of minutes, panting.

Scott closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kira's.

Kira opened her eyes and looked up at Scott. Her lips slightly puffy from the kiss and her cheeks red.

Kira's breath was shaken, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do.

"Scott?" she whispered, scared that he might regret what they had done.

"I'm not sorry" he said opening his eyes, knowing precisely what Kira was thinking.

"Me either" she whispered back.

"What does this mean?" She asked him

"What do you want it to mean?" he whispered back.

"I like you too. A lot" she confessed, "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you as well" he said with a smiled.

He felt his heart skipped when Kira smiled brightly at him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, his cheeks flushing red.

Kira nodded happily and gave him a peck on the mouth. Scott smiled goofily and hugged Kira to him. He kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his chest.

He closed his eyes, feeling happy and peaceful. He was a taking a chance, he loved being around Kira, and he knew that with time, his feelings would turn into love.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Lydia rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen. It was Wednesday, 6 AM and she needed a strong cup of coffee before she started getting ready for school. She hadn't even brushed her teeth yet, let alone her hair.

She and Liam had spent the night at the mansion after the meeting with the arrogant douchebag and the dinner afterward.

She was mid-yawn when she froze and entered the kitchen.

There. Leaning against the counter were Kira and Scott kissing. KISSING!

"Oh my God!" She squeaked, not too loud but loud enough for Kira and Scott and broke away from their kissing.

"Lydia" Kira said with a blush.

Lydia didn't say anything. She just stared at them wide eyes before turning around and running back up the stairs.

She ran through the halls and opened the door of Stiles room, fully knowing that Malia would be in there.

She jumped on the bed, on top of the couple.

"What the hell?!" Stiles groaned out.

"Shut up Stiles, this is important!" she snapped.

"Malia! Mal! Mal! Wake up! It finally happened!" She said as she shook Malia awake.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Malia grumpily asked, angry that they were interrupting her sleep.

"I found Kira and Scott kissing!" she yelled-whispered.

Malia quickly sat up, wide eyes "Shut up!"

"No, I am dead serious Mal, I walked in there like every morning to grab my delicious cup of coffee, and there they were, sucking each other's faces!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What is going on?! I'm trying to sleep here people!" Stile groaned from under the covers.

"Shh, go back to sleep Stiles… Lydia come on" Malia said as she grabbed Lydia's hand and dragged her down the stairs. They stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at each other with a wide smile before composing themselves.

"Heeey" Lydia said trying to stop her smile, making her look slightly awkward.

"Whatchu guys doing?" Malia asked as she jumped lightly on her feet.

Although Kira felt incredibly embarrassed that Lydia had caught Scott and her kissing, she couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's actions.

"You guys are ridiculous" she giggled leaning her head-on Scott's forearm.

"Wait! Before you say or do anything, I have one question… Are you two together" Lydia asked seriously.

Kira and Scott looked at each other before Scott goofily smiled "Yes."

"Eeeeh!" Both girls squealed as they run towards the couple to hug them.

"I am so, so happy for you guys!" Malia yelled as she and Lydia continued to hug them, making the couple laugh.

"Thank you" Kira said as they were released, leaning against Scott's side as he put his arm around her.

Lydia and Malia didn't say anything, just continued to stare at them with a wide smile.

"Okay guys, stop it, you're creeping us out," Kira said with a giggle

"We can't help it, we knew this would happen, but you too are so damn stubborn!" Malia snapped while she continues to smile.

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he and Isaac walked into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee.

"Scott and Kira are together!" Lydia said excitedly.

"About damn time," Derek said as he sipped on his coffee.

Scott rolled his eyes before he looked down at Kira and smiled tenderly at her.

"Congratulation guys!" Isaac said as he hugged Lydia to his side.

"We should start getting ready before breakfast or mom will get mad" Malia announce as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Kira, I want full details later" Lydia whispers in the girl's ear as she hugged her before she dragged Isaac out of the kitchen.

The only ones that were left were Scott, Kira, and Derek.

"I'm happy for you guys" Derek said after a moment of silence.

"You know, you two remind me a lot of Peter and Melissa."

"How come?" Kira curiously asked.

"When they both first met, they tried to ignore their attraction, thinking it was better to stay away. But then like both of you, couldn't help but be close to each other, they couldn't fight it anymore and they got together, which I am assuming is what happened with the both of you" Derek asked with raised brow. "Never the less, you two are meant for each other, it was only a matter of time before you stop fighting the attraction between the two of you" he said making both teens blush.

"And if you tell anyone I said any of this, I will deny it and break your neck" He said as he started to walk out.

"Good chat!" Scott called out.

"Yep!"

"Your family is crazy, and that only makes me love them more" Kira giggled turning her head towards Scott.

Scott chuckled. "Come on, let's get ready before mom and dad get down, they'll be pissed if we aren't ready for school."

Both of them walked up the stairs hand in hand, Scott gave her one last soft kiss before letting her go to her room.

Kira smiled dreamily as she leaned against her door. She felt as if she was in a fairy tale; everything was perfect.

Lydia hummed as she finished the last touches of her make up. She wanted to go down so she could see everyone reaction when they saw that Scott and Kira were together.

There was a sudden knock on the door as she was applying her lipstick "Come in" she called out.

She smiled as Isaac came into view. Her heart is making a weird pattern of seeing the man that she loved. Nobody expected Lydia and Isaac to get together. They were too different. Nobody expected a relationship to raise between the two, but it did. To Isaac, Lydia was a blessing.

True, nobody understood his pain better than Malia, who had gone through a similar situation as he had. But Lydia was different, she was there for him, and despite all of his flaws, she loved him. He had caught himself staring at her beautiful self in awe so many times, but he didn't care. He didn't care that everyone saw how much he loved his girl.

"Hey baby, you almost ready?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"Yep" she said as she started to put her makeup away.

She looked at herself in the mirror and caught Isaacs eyes "What?" she asked with a smile.

"You're beautiful" he said as he started to walk towards her.

Lydia turned around and smiled "you always say that" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

He hummed "I'm only telling the truth" he kissed her forehead. He loved being close to her. He loved _her_.

"You're really happy about Scott and Kira, aren't you?" he asked after a moment of just standing there.

"Of course, Scott is my brother and I love Kira. I'm happy they had found happiness within each other" she said.

"So do I. They're my family, I want them happy" he whispered into her forehead.

"Now come on, I know you want to be there when they announce they're together" he said as he held his hand and started to walk out of her room.

"You know me so well" she giggled.

They bumped into Malia who is practically dragging a sleepy Stiles down the hall.

"Wake up man," Isaac said as he slapped Stiles upside the head.

"Ouch! Malia, Isaac hit me!" he whined.

"Stop being a baby Stiles. Isaac, don't hit my boyfriend!" Malia order.

"But Mal, you never know, a hit on the head might turn him back to normal" Isaac said sarcastically.

"Oh dear lord, you both are children" Lydia rolled her eyes as they walked into the dining room, where their parents were already preparing breakfast.

"Let me guess. Isaac and Stiles are fighting again?" Melissa asked as the teens sat on the table.

"It's called bonding" Isaac protested as he grabbed a grape, causing Peter and Melissa to roll their eyes.

"Good morning" a sleepy Liam said as he entered the kitchen and sat next to Malia.

"Good morning baby, still tired?" Melissa asked as she ran a hand through Liam's hair.

"I hate school" he announced as he leaned his forehead against the table.

"Hey guys" a smiling Scott said as Kira, and he entered the dining room hand in hand, making everyone who didn't know they were together to stare at them, wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Liam asked as he stares at the couple.

"Scott" Melissa squeaked out, happily staring at their intertwined hands.

"Well would you look at that" Peter said leaning against the counter.

The two teens looked at the rest of the family, feeling slightly embarrassed. They weren't ashamed of their relationship, in fact, Scott would do everything in his power to make sure Kira knew of his affections for her, but all of the attention was making them both blush.

"Wait, was this the thing you two were squealing about in the morning?" Stiles asked Malia and Lydia who both nodded excitedly.

"I found them this morning kissing! Isn't it awesome!" Lydia giggled

"So awesome!" Liam repeated as he walked towards the couple and hugged them both.

"You were already part of the family, but this makes it even more official!"

"Liam is right Kira," Peter said, "you were already part of the family, we're happy to have you with us."

At that moment, Kira's eyes watered. She knew how protective Peter was of his family, and he didn't let anyone in easy. It meant a lot to her that he thought of her as a family.

Scott smiled as he kissed Kira's forehead lightly.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two, honey. Kira, I know you are the perfect girl for my son" Melissa said as she looked at the two teens in front of her. It killed her when the situation with Allison occurred. She was never one to hold grudges, but that girl had hurt one of her babies, and that was something she could just not let go. It tore her heart apart when she witnessed the way Scott was changing, and she felt hopeless that she couldn't do anything about it because her son's heart was broken by a girl that didn't deserve him.

When they met Kira, she slowly started seeing the old Scott again. She brought him happiness, and she couldn't help but feel happy when she witnessed how her son would brighten up every time Kira would smile at him, or the eyes of adoration in which he would look at her when he thought nobody was looking.

"Okay you guys, this is a happy moment, but we should eat or you going to be late for school."

And with that, they all sat and started eating. They were all laughing and playing around. The moment was perfect and beautiful.

Once they were done with breakfast, all the teenagers jumped in their car and made their way towards school.

Kira smiled as Scott put a helmet on her and they both hoped on his bike. Once they were all in school, they met in their usual spot. They were there for a few minutes until the warning bell rang and the guys started to walk towards their lockers.

Scott walked Kira to her locker while she was telling him about when she learned to use her katana. Scott was just staring at her dreamingly, his heart contracting as his emotions for Kira hit him. It was silly really, all she did was ramble as her usual self-does, but Scott couldn't help but feel happy at being in her presence. Without thinking, he pushed her against the lockers and kissed her, cutting her off mid-ramble. The kiss was gentle and full of emotion. Scott knew that school was the last place where he should be doing this, but he couldn't help it. Now that she was officially his girlfriend, he was allowed to do this kind of stuff.

Kira giggled as she cut the kiss off. "Scott, we're going to be late for class."

"Sorry" he murmured with a lopsided smiled.

"No, you're not."

"You're right I'm not" he chuckled as he pecked her lips one last time. As his lips left hers, the sound of a locker being slam forcefully shut rang, through the hallway.

Kira and Scott turned startled at the sound ruining their little moment. Allison stood at the end of the hallway, glaring at the hugging couple. She clenched her books to her chest as she stared at Kira with hatred and Scott with betrayal. With one last glare, she turned around and headed to class.

Kira and Scott stood there, hand in hand as Malia and Lydia approached them.

"Well, well, the bitch knows now" Malia said as she rolled her eyes at Alison's dramatics.

By then, Stiles, Isaac, and Liam had approached the group. "I want you all to stay on the lookout" Scott ordered in a stern, businesslike voice.

"You think she'll try something? Against you? I don't think so" Isaac said.

"Not against Scott no, but against Kira? Maybe." Lydia murmured as bit her lip in thought "Look, we all know Alison is very determined, and now she is hurt. Obviously, she is still obsessed with Scott, and she'll do anything to get him back."

"She hated Kira when she was your best friend Scott; she'll hate her even more now that your together" Liam said while scooting closer to the girl that he saw as a sister.

"Allison won't touch a single hair in Kira's head" Scott growled

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Kira said, putting a hand on Scott's chest, calming him down. "Look I appreciate your concern, but if she tries anything, I'll defend myself, of that you can be certain. Don't worry too much; I can take her."

Scott breathed in deeply as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Let's go to class. Now." Kira ordered as she pulled Scott to their history class.

The rest of the group stare at them go, slightly impressed. Kira had taken control of the situation and made her decision known. She really was the perfect match for Scott.

With that, Liam separated from the group as they walked to their history class, and him to math.

History was a breeze. They sat in their usual spots with Kira and Scott in the back and the rest in front of them.

Scott didn't let go of Kira's hand all throughout the lecture; he even scooted his desk closer to hers. Kira didn't mind; she actually loved that Scott wanted to be close to her and she accepted his hand happily.

Scott and Kira were so lost in their own little world, that they didn't notice Allison glaring at them with fury across the room. This did not go unnoticed by Malia and Lydia. They both knew that their best friend was capable of taking care of herself, but they were entitled to be protective. If Allison even tried to hurt Kira, they would kill her, of that they were sure.

"I'll meet you in the lunch room" Kira pecked Scott's lips as she walked to her locker.

She was busy organizing everything that she didn't hear Allison approaching her.

"He won't love you like he loves me you know" she gritted out, making Kira jump, she then rolled her eyes at Allison, not wanting to deal with her at all.

"Leave me alone Allison" Kira sighed out as she closed her locker.

"Whatever you think is going on between you and Scott is not real. He loves me; he will always love me" Allison said with so much conviction that she even smirked at herself. At that moment Kira realized that Allison truly believed that Scott still loved her and it made Kira angry. It made her mad because in Allison's mind, her actions were not as bad as she thought and he would return to her sooner or later.

After that, Kira broke her cool. Sure, she could be a klutz and awkward and talk more than an average person does, but that doesn't mean that she would stand back as this delusional girl spoke gibberish.

"Listen Allison. I don't know in what _fucking_ world you live, but you have to move on. Scott will never go back to you." Kira spat out.

Alison clenched her jaw as she took a step closer to the tiny girl. Kira didn't back down, she stood her ground and glared back at Allison.

"That is not true! He'll realize the mistake of his actions and come back to me!"

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you even listen to the things that come out of your mouth? You hurt him Allison; you pretended to be someone you're not to hurt his family, he will never forget that"

Allison's eyes widen slightly as realized that how well Kira knew about their past. She didn't think Scott would tell her everything, he was usually so protective and secretive of his private life. It angered Allison even further how quickly Scott was able to trust this girl.

"Oh yeah, Scott told me what happened. You told him you loved him to gain his trust. You were giving your family information about _our_ family so they could be put away. You tried to hurt our family?! In what world do you think that's okay. Scott has moved on, he has feelings for me, and he's happy. I'm not stupid to make the same mistake you did and break his trust. So, Allison Argent, whether you like it or not, I'm going to be in Scott's life for a _very_ long time. So, get over yourself, and MOVE THE FUCK ON!"

Kira had taken a couple of steps closer to Allison, and they now stood face to face, closer than ever. She was panting angrily as she stared at Allison.

Allison's face turned red with anger, and after a few seconds of silence, she swung at Kira.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Allison had lifted her hand and slapped Kira.

She had actually slapped her.

Kira stood still for a minute, stunned. She couldn't believe Allison had _slapped her._ She then turned her head back slowly as she felt her cheek sting. Without warning, she lifted her hand and slapped Allison back. Before Allison could react, Kira had grabbed her by the hair, and with forced she slammed her against the lockers like a ragged doll and fell to the ground.

Allison reacted quickly after that and kicked Kira in the stomach before she could reach her, causing Kira to fall to the ground as well.

The two girls were heavily trained, so an enormous amount of damage was being done in the middle of the hallways. By that time, a small group of people gathered around them.

Allison had Kira pinned on the ground as she pulled her hair and slapped her once again. Kira thrust her hips upward causing Allison to fall frontwards, giving Kira the opportunity to switch their positions.

Kira was on top of Allison as she grabbed her hair and continuously punch her. She then was suddenly pulled away from her target and started to struggle harshly. When Kira noticed that it was Scott the one that was holding her, she stopped resisting. She continued to pant heavily as she rested her back against Scott's chest.

Kira noticed that Allison was being held by Isaac as the rest of the pack stood next to her and Scott, watching Kira with concern.

"Let me go!" Allison creamed in rage as she struggled against Isaacs hold.

"I'm not going to tell you again Allison! Stay away from my family! Stay the fuck away from Scott!" Kira screamed with the same or even more amount of rage.

"What is going on here?!" they all turned around to see Mr. Wilson – the teacher that _hated_ The Pack – approaching them.

Kira kept panting, her back against Scott as she stared at Allison with anger.

"What did you do!" Mr. Wilson demanded as he walked up to Kira.

"I didn't do anything! She was the one who started it!" Kira yelled in rage from her spot.

"Why don't I believe you?" Mr. Wilson annoyingly asked which made Kira want to kill the stupid man.

"I am not lying you idiotic man! She was the one who said the first insult, the one that threw the first punch! I was defending myself. I am _not_ going to let a stupid _bitch_ try to hurt me, or my family, do you hear me, Allison. Get that through your thick skull because next time, I swear, I won't be as gentle, and the damage that will be done to you _will_ be so painful that you won't be able to walk in weeks!"

Everyone in the hall, including The Pack, winced at Kira's words knowing how serious she was about her promise.

Kira was panting again by the end of her little speech as she clenched Scott's arms – which were around her stomach – for dear life.

The entire Pack could see Mr. Wilson's face lighten up with glee as he heard every single word that came out of Kira's mouth.

Kira had just admitted that she would hurt Allison and that was enough to get her in major trouble.

"That's it! You're coming to the office with me" he said as he walked closer to her, and without warning, he grabbed her by her right arm and pulled her towards him.

It wasn't violent enough to cause any bruises on Kira, but rough enough for Scott to seethe in anger and snap in action at the sight of his girlfriend being pulled forcefully from his hold.

Before they could get far enough, Scott quickly walked towards them. He grabbed the teachers hand that was holding Kira's arm and harshly pushed him away as he pulled Kira back to him sending the teachers a murderous glare.

"Don't you ever _fucking_ touch her like that!" he yelled, his voice booming through the halls.

Silence.

All they could hear was complete and utter silence.

It was no secret who the members of The Pack were. Everyone in town knew they were involved with dirty jobs; there just wasn't proof to send them away.

Even though everyone knew who Scott McCall was, no one had ever heard him scream like that – apart from his Pack of course.

He was always nice and distant from everyone. He wasn't cruel or rude as most people would expect he would be considering that he came from a family of criminals, him being the next in line to command.

This was not the nice Scott that everyone had seen. This was the leader of The Pack, whether many realize it or not, The Pack's True Alpha was coming out. Family is everything to the young Alpha, absolutely everything. He could lose anything else in life, but as long as he had his family, he would be alright.

The teacher had just manhandled Kira. As small as the action was, to Scott it was a big freaking no, no.

"Control yourself boy!" Mr. Wilson scolded, slightly startled by the teen's action.

Scott didn't even falter at the teacher's tone of voice, if not it made him angrier.

"You ever try to touch my girlfriend like that again, and I'll make you regret it" Scott murmured in a low and dangerous voice.

Mr. Wilson didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. "Follow me" was the only thing that left his mouth.

Scott looked to his left to see Isaac still holding Allison, and he sent her a deadly glare.

"You're coming too" he spits out as he looked dangerously at her. He knew that Mr. Wilson would allow her to leave without being punished, but he would not allow it.

If Kira needed to go to the Principal's office then so did Allison.

"Scott you have to – "

"I don't have to do anything!" His statement sounded like a growl as he walked closer to Allison, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the office.

"If you think that I will let you get away with this you are sadly mistaken" he said as he walked after the teacher, The Pack closed behind.

"Are you okay?" Malia asked Kira as she walked next to her.

"I'm fine. I told you, I can handle her"

The entire situation was intimidating and to a certain point, scary. The look on The Pack's members face, the way they walked, the way they looked, _everything._

Sure, most of the school knew who their family was and knew not to mess with this certain type of people. As long as they kept away, everything was fine. But they had never witnessed them in action. There has never been a situation where The Pack had to show this side of them.

Mr. Wilson was walking in the front, trying to hide how much Scott's attitude had frightened him.

You see, this was why Scott was a perfect born leader. You never see him coming. At first, you see his dimpled smile and soft brown eyes and you are tricked into believing that he is harmless. But when the moment comes to it, he strikes. His cold demeanor and powerful actions are enough to scare anyone.

Scott walked behind his teacher, dragging Allison along. Kira walked behind them with Lydia and Malia each on her side as the boys trailed behind them, making them look like their bodyguards. It was quite a sight actually.

Once they got to the Principal's office, Mr. Wilson, Allison, and Kira were the only ones allowed inside. The rest of The Pack were forced to stay behind.

"What happened?" Principal Thomas patiently asked as he looked at the two girls in front of him.

"It was her fault, Principal Thomas!" Allison quickly started to defend herself.

"Principal Thomas, you know Allison is a great student, she is not someone to act rashly. Obviously, Kira was the one to initiate the fight," Mr. Wilson said as she stood in between the two girls, obviously trying to get Kira in trouble.

"You didn't even see what happened Mr. Wilson; you're just using this opportunity to get me in trouble. It's not a secret that you hate my family" Kira said as she crossed her arms.

Mr. Wilson turned red with anger as he stared at the tiny girl "such disrespect" he murmured in rage making Kira roll her eyes.

"Kira, please" Principal Thomas sighed.

The principal had nothing against Kira or the rest of her family. He knew of the rumors going around about them being involved with the mafia, and they were probably true. But these kids never gave any kinds of problems while in school. On the contrary, they often kept to themselves, only hanging out with each other and keeping excellent grades.

"Apologize" Mr. Wilson demanded, making Allison look all kinds of smug.

"I'm not going to apologize for something I don't regret. I told you a thousand times Allison to stay away from my family but you continue to be a pest in our lives; so, this is are the consequences."

"Kira" Principal Thomas sighed "you just admitted in attacking Allison."

"I was defending myself! She was the one who hit me first Principal Thomas! She attacked _me_! I wasn't going to let her get away with it!"

"Is this true Allison?" Principal Thomas asked.

"Of course not Principal, you know I would never do anything like that," She said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Principal Thomas, Allison has always been an exceptional student. You can't possibly believe that she would be the one to start all of this" Mr. Wilson said as he defended Allison.

"You are such a two-faced bitch." Kira told Allison with an incredulous face as.

"Kira that's enough!" Principal Thomas ordered "I'm sorry Kira, but I can't turn my head the other way. You will have detention every day for a week both during lunch as well as after school."

"Didn't you hear what I just said! My God, I can't believe you believe the crap that comes out of her mouth!" Kira exclaimed as she stood up and glared at the principal.

"Kira, Mr. Wilson is backing up Allison's claims, and it doesn't help that you keep telling us that you don't regret hitting her. Look at the state you left her!" he sighed out as he pointed at a very roughed up Allison. Her hair was a mess, and she had a couple of bruises forming on her arms and face.

"You know what, fine! Whatever, it's not like you'll believe me anyways." Kira spits out.

She turned to look at Allison "you're just a jealous little girl that can't admit that she lost." She then turned to Mr. Wilson "you're a condescending and pathetic man that hates my family and would do anything to hurt us." Lastly, she turned to Principal, "and you need to learn how to make decisions by yourself, instead of being weak and letting everyone manipulate you!"

"Ms. Yukimura! That's enough!" Principal Thomas yelled in anger "You just earned another week of detention!"

"I would gladly go to detention Principal Thomas because I regret nothing of what I've done and said. Now if you excuse me, I have a couple of minutes left for lunch, and I'm hungry! Considering that I won't be going home tonight until late, I think I have the right to eat."

Kira stood up and walked out of the office but stopped by the door.

"Oh," she said as she turned to look at Mr. Wilson "I'll leave it to you to tell my father of what happened, let's see if _he_ believes your claims of everything being my fault" she smirked as she saw Mr. Wilson gulped. Although her father was calm and pacific most of the time, when Ken Yukimura gets mad, there is hell to pay. Unfortunately for the teacher, he had seen this side of Mr. Yukimura when the issue of Liam's test occurred, nothing made Kira happier at that moment but knowing how this idiotic man was afraid of her dad.

As soon as Kira step outside of the office as she saw the entire Pack waiting for her which really wasn't surprising at all; she gulped already knowing what will happen. When she tells them of her punishment, they will not be happy about it. Without saying a word, she grabbed Scott's hand and started pulling him, the rest of The Pack followed.

"What did they say Kira" Scott demanded as he pulled her back, stopping her from walking further.

Kira sighed as she looked at all of their worried faces. She bit her lip, not saying anything. She knew they would not like this.

"I have two weeks of detention both during lunch and after school. Allison wasn't punished. They didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't initiate the fight. Mr. Wilson backed up Allison, and Principal Thomas believed him" She said quietly, still angry at the outcome.

She gulped as she saw all of their faces harden with anger.

Then her eyes widen, as she noticed Malia – who was standing behind Lydia, Isaac, and Liam – let go of Stiles' hand and stormed back into the office.

"Malia no!" Kira yelled as the rest turned around to see her running back to the office.

They all went to stop her, but none of them were fast enough.

Just as Malia was entering the Main Office, Allison and Mr. Wilson were coming out of the back, out from the principal's office.

Malia didn't stop as she saw them, rather increased her speed and without warning, she raised her hand and forcefully slapped Allison; the impact was so hard that it made her stumble back into Mr. Wilson.

"Malia!" Stiles yelled as he got a hold of her.

"That" she breathed out "is what happens when you mess with my family; when you mess with my sister."

"Ms. Hale!" Principal Thomas screamed out as he stepped out of his office.

"Since you all seem to believe that a member of my family was the first to attack this bitch, I thought I would make it come true. Don't worry Principal Thomas; I will be attending detention with Kira, see you after school" she said as she looked at the shell-shocked face of her principal.

"Not another step! Either of you!" the principal yelled with raged "you are the student, you will not be telling _me_ what to do! In my office NOW!"

They all stared startle at the principal's outburst. Malia's face morphed with anger as she tried to take a step forward towards their principals but Kira hold onto her tightly. She didn't want Malia to do anything stupid.

"Is not up to you to decide your punishment, your parents will be called now the three of you IN!"

The members of the pack growled at the way their principal talked to Kira and Malia, but Scott decided that it was better for his parents to get involved. They were the adults and even though he hated to admit it, they will most likely take their opinion and actions as more important than theirs.

Without another word, Kira pulled Malia inside the office, the principal and Allison following.

"Principal Thomas Allison – "

"Enough Mr. Wilson" The principal snapped "I already heard what you have to say, this is something I will deal with the girls and their families, now go teach your class."

The Pack glared at Mr. Wilson. No doubt that he wanted to stay behind and berated both girls again.

Mr. Wilson shuffled uncomfortably as he cleared his throat "what are you doing just standing there? Get to class!" He glared at the teens as he walked out of the office.

* * *

The three girls sat in front of the desk with Kira sitting between Malia and Allison. She knew that once Malia becomes angry, it was tough for her to control her temper and she needed to make sure she wouldn't launch at Allison and get into even more trouble.

They sat in silence, not saying anything. Their Principal harshly glaring at them but it didn't affect the girls in any way. Honestly, this man's glare compared to Melissa's, or Noshiko's was a joke itself.

After a while of just sitting there in silence, they were all startled when the door suddenly flew open as a very angry looking Mr. Argent walked through the door heading towards his daughter.

"What the hell happened here?!" he yelled.

"Mr. Argent, please calm down" Principal Thomas pleaded but it was as if he was talking to a wall. Mr. Argent ignored him and turned his attention towards Kira.

"I knew you were trouble the moment I learned about you" he hissed as he started to menacingly walk towards the girls making both Kira and Malia tense.

"Stop right there!" a voice stopped him.

Kira and Malia turned to see both Melissa and Peter walking in. Melissa quickly walked towards the girls standing between them and staring down at Mr. Argent.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Argent?" Melissa asked with an ice-cold voice.

"You need to teach these girls some manners! They're out of control! Look at what they did to my daughter! But of course, what else could I expect from these spawns –"

"ENOUGH!" everyone jumped at the intensity of Peters' voice "I would choose what you say next about my girls _very_ careful Argent" the two men stood face to face trying to intimidate each other.

"Both of you calm down, we're here to discuss what happened, not to get into another fight!" Melissa snapped.

"Mrs. Hale is right. Gentlemen if you please." The principal pleaded.

Peter gave Chris Argent one last cold looked before walking towards the girls.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Mr. Argent. You were called because both Kira and Allison were involved in a fight in the hallway. Now, since Kira's parents are still out of town, I had to call you Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Kira has already confessed to attacking Allison."

Peter took a step closer towards Mr. Argent when he sent a menacing glare to Kira.

"Kira, honey, what happened?" Melissa asked turning to look at the small girl. She knew Kira, and she knew that otherwise provoked, Kira wouldn't start a fight just like that.

"Melissa, Peter, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to you, but I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. She hit me first, I simply returned the action." Kira replied as she stood tall next to Melissa because like she had said before, she regretted nothing.

"There you go, while I don't condone violence Kira was simply defending herself."

"You don't condone violence?" Chris Argent scoffed at Melissa "Please considering what you people do it wouldn't surprise me if you urged her to hurt my daughter."

"Oh my God is no wonder Allison is such a bitch, she gets it from you. Do you really need to bitch and whine at every single thing my mom says? You barely even let her finish a fucking sentence!" Malia growled.

"Malia!"

"Well she isn't wrong," Peter said but quickly shut up when Melissa sent him a deathly glare.

"Why don't we all just calm down!" Principal Thomas demanded "I need you here to discuss your daughter's behavior, but both you men keep acting like teenagers."

"Principal Thomas is right," Melissa said, "no matter the hate between families, we need to talk about this with civilized people."

"We were in an argument okay!" Allison yelled as she stood up "We were arguing, it got out of control, and we ended up fighting, that's it!"

"Melissa, I already accepted responsibility. I know there are consequences for every action we make. I accepted the two weeks of detention that I was given without protest."

Melissa and Peter smiled at Kira, proud at the maturity that she was displaying.

"Well, what about Allison?" Malia asked.

"I wasn't going to assign Ms. Argent any detention but considering that she was involved in the fight, she will have three days."

"Three days? Kira and I have two weeks!" Malia protested.

"A teacher is backing up Allison, and since Kira admitted in attacking Allison that will be the punishment she will get" The Principal stated as he looked between both girls.

Peter was about to speak up, in anger once again but Melissa gave him a look in warning. No matter what they said, there was nothing that will change the principal's mind.

"Okay I understand why Kira is here, but what did Malia do?" Melissa asked in confusion.

Malia winced, knowing exactly what was coming. She closed her eyes as she started to hid behind Kira.

"You're the girlfriend of our Alpha. Do your duty and protect me!" she whispered to Kira while she tried her best to make herself smaller. While Malia was seriously scared about how much trouble she would get for hitting someone, Kira let out a little giggle, amused at the girls fear of her mother.

"After talking to both Kira and Allison, Malia came back and slapped Ms. Argent."

"What!" Mr. Argent boomed out.

Melissa simply glared at the man and then at her daughter. "Very well then, that being said my daughter will attend detention with Kira. Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all. Ms. Yukimura, Ms. Hale, Ms. Argent I will meet you after school, and we'll talk about what you'll be doing during detention."

And with that, the two sets of families began to exit the office.

"You better keep your devil spawns from my daughter" Chris sneered once they were in the quiet hallway.

"You call my girls or any of my kids that one more time and I swear – "

"What" Chris cut Peter off with a smirk "you'll kill me, go ahead, at least you'll give me the opportunity to put you behind bars like the animal you are."

"Out of the two, you were always the self-absorbed one. This isn't about us Chris, is about our daughters, yet you always find a way to make your police job dictate how to act in life. Is a pity, you even let it dictate how you raise your daughter. You're so blinded by your hate towards us that you don't realize you're _ruining_ your own daughter" and with that Peter left a furious Chris Argent as he guided his girls towards the front of the school.

"I cannot believe you two!" Melissa fumed as she kept walking "how many times have I told you not to get involved in fights during school?!"

Kira and Malia just look at each other, almost afraid to say something.

"Melissa, I'm sorry, really I am, but there was no way I was just going to stand there after she slapped me."

"Why did she slap you?" Peter wonder.

Kira took a deep sigh as she glared at the floor in anger "she was angry because Scott and I are together. For some reason, in her delusional mind, she believes Scott still loves her. So, when I gave her a dose of the truth, she lost it and slapped me."

Melissa and Peter stared at the small girl. They could understand where she was coming from. Scott was very important to Kira as she was to him and she was trying to keep the girl that hurt him so much away. Unfortunately, this was the way it happened.

Melissa then turned to Malia "but you young lady."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I told you last time that you would be grounded for the rest of your life if you as much as touch another student!"

Malia winced, and she looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. She often let her anger control her and doesn't think about the consequences that might come after.

"Melissa" Kira interrupted "honestly; I can't really blame Malia for the actions she took. If it were the other way around, I would've probably felt the same way. Keep in mind, I might've acted in a different way, without getting in trouble" she gave Malia a pointed look, "but I would have done something around the same"

Peter smiled at how Kira was handling the situation. There was no doubt in his mind that Kira fits perfectly in his family. She was loyal, smart and loving towards the rest of The Pack.

Melissa took a deep sigh before she turned to look at her husband. Peter didn't say anything, simply gave her a small smiled and a shrug, clearly showing his support to Kira and Malia.

"Okay, I can see your point. But you have to learn how to control your anger better Malia. Kira, Malia, you are both grounded for the weekend. No going out anywhere, you're going to stay home and help the staff clean. Am I understood?"

"Yes mam." both Kira and Malia said simultaneously while looking a little dejected.

"Now go to class," Melissa said as she gave them both a kiss on the cheek "one of the boys will come after detention to pick you up."

Peter smirked as he walked closer and gave both girls a kiss on their forehead "just so that you know, I thought what you did was pretty badass"

"Peter! Do not encourage them!" Melissa yelled as he dragged Peter out of the school.

Kira and Malia looked at each other before the burst out laughing. After a couple of seconds, Kira sighed and quickly dragged Malia towards their next period; a class they only had with Lydia and Isaac.

Their teacher glared at them for being late and usher them to sit.

"What the hell happened? How much trouble are you in?" Isaac quietly asked as Lydia looked at the two girls, her eyes asking them if they were okay. She sighed in relief when both Kira and Malia nodded.

"Mom and dad came, a whole scene was formed with Allison's dad, but everything turned alright at the end. We do have detention during lunch and after school for the next two weeks though" Malia grumble as she took out her notebook and started taking notes on the stupid subject. Her mom would seriously be mad this time if she failed any of her classes.

"At least we'll be together" Kira whispered to her, making Malia smile.

The rest of the day went without any trouble. Well, if you don't count the whispering from the entire school behind their backs trouble. Everyone was still in shock at what had taken place; they saw another and darker side of the nice kids in school. Not that The Pack cared much, they never cared about what others thought about their family.

Once the bell that for the end of the day ranged, the girls started to walk towards the parking lot so they could meet The Pack.

As soon as they walked outside, their family quickly walked towards them to make sure they were okay.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked as he caressed her cheek.

Kira nodded "we're fine, both of us, we just have detention for two weeks. Three of those days we'll be sharing it with Allison."

"Which completely sucks and is totally unfair that she'll only get three days" Malia breathed out "but at least mom isn't as mad as I thought she would be, although Kira and I are both grounded for the weekend but it isn't too bad." She then turned to look at Stiles "I'm sorry but _humans are friends_ did not cross my mind. Not once."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but Malia could see a smile trying to form on his lips.

"I still don't understand what happened," Liam said as he slung his shoulders over Kira and Malia's shoulder.

Kira sighed "don't really want to talk about it in the parking lot Cub; we'll tell you the story when we get home. Anyways, we should head over before we get into more trouble. Who's going to pick us up?"

"Stiles and I will come" Scott said. He looked down towards Kira and frowned at the light bruise forming on her cheek from the slap that Allison had given her. Kira reached up and gave him a peck, trying to distract him from the bruise.

"Okay, you two" Lydia said as she walked towards the girls and hugged them both "I expect full details when you get home. Liam and I will be staying tonight. But please for the love of God, don't get into any more fights, is bad enough that I have to spend lunch for two weeks with just _boys_ " she scrunched her nose jokingly as she looked at the boys.

"Oh, you love us," Liam said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright guys, we'll see you in a couple of hours."

Both girls gave their boyfriends one last kiss before Kira grabbed Malia's hands and dragged her towards the main office.

Once they got there, they both internally groaned as they saw Allison waiting there as well. Kira made sure to wait for their principal at the other side of the office. Malia made sure to glare at the girl the entire time.

"Alright, you three" they all turned towards the door to see their principal walk through "during lunch, you will meet at the library where you will eat and do your homework. After school is a different story. There are a couple of rooms that we have not use in a while, and since we are thinking of adding classes next semester, your job will be to clean."

Malia's jaw dropped "What?!"

"Ms. Hale, this is your own fault. There will be no whining" Principal Thomas glared.

Malia didn't say anything else but gave him a murderous look while she clenched her fist.

"Follow me" he ordered.

The three girls walked without saying a word.

Malia groaned once they entered a very dirty looking classroom.

"Your supplies are here. I'll be coming every once in a while to check on you. You start another fight, and I'll add another week of detention," and with that, he left.

"Great" Malia huffed "we have to clean here, and we have to clean the manor this weekend. Clean, clean, clean, what are we maids?"

Kira giggled "relax; it'll be over soon."

The three girls made an extreme effort to ignore each other. While Allison put on some headphones and headed to one side of the room, Kira and Malia moved to the opposite side of the room to be as far away from her as possible.

"I can't believe you hit Allison."

"Why not," Malia asked "for me, it was instinct. I know I promised I wouldn't get into a fight in school anymore and I would learn to control myself, but my god! I hate that girl; she had it coming. She blamed you for what we all know she started and got you in trouble for two weeks. And I know that you said you could handle it, you've said it multiple times. Proved it too. But I just couldn't stop myself Kira, I just acted. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get us into more trouble but I couldn't help it and oh my god I think your rambling is contagious!" Malia said as she came to a stop.

Kira didn't say anything, she just smiled, and without warning, she launched herself at Malia hugging her tightly.

"Although I would've preferred you didn't get in trouble, thank you," Kira said sincerely. This was still all new to her. Yes, she was defiantly a member of The Pack already, she loved everyone, and everyone loved her; but she grew up with no friends and the amount of love that these people were giving her still amazed her.

She loved it; it made her feel so happy.

"You were great out there you know," Malia said as she started to wipe the windows "you acted like a true leader. You took full responsibilities and explained your actions. I could tell mom and dad were proud of you for the way you handle the situation."

"Really?" Kira asked with a light but happy smile.

"Yeah" Malia smiled "there's no doubt in our minds that you are perfect for Scott. You two know how to handle the situations carefully while making sure no further mess is made. That's what makes you great leaders. I could never do that, that's why I'm glad Scott will be the one to take care of our business when dad retires."

"It doesn't bother you?" Kira wondered.

"Are you kidding" Malia scoffed "I would be horrible at it. You know me, I let my anger control me. I attack and ask questions later, that's not a good characteristic for a leader. It will get us into too much trouble. Scott on the other hand, he's perfect for it. I'm really proud of him."

Kira gave her a kind and proud smile.

"What?" Malia asked, feeling a little embarrassed. She never told this to anyone else before. Her dad asked her once if she minded if Scott would be next in line and when she said no the subject was dropped. The only person that knew what she was truly feeling was Lydia, but this was a discussion they had a very long time ago.

"That's very sweet of you Mal. It makes me feel proud. It takes great character to admit your flaws."

"Oh, you know, you learn from your mistakes" Malia sighed "plus, it wouldn't do me any good if I didn't."

"Anyways, I'm perfectly happy with my position, I think the name Were-Coyote is pretty cool" Malia said as she sent Kira a wink making the smaller girl giggle.

The girls continued working for the next two hours. Throughout the hours, Kira made sure that they were as far away from Allison as possible. Like Malia had admitted herself, she attacked first and asked questions later; if Allison were to say something that got into Malia's nerves she was sure that the 'were-coyote' would not hesitate to hurt the annoying girl.

At the end of detention, both Kira and Malia were exhausted. Their clothes were a little dirty, their hair was messy, and sweat was dripping down their forehead.

"And this is the first day" Malia whined as she and Kira walked outside where both Stiles and Scott were already waiting.

Both girls quickly got in the backseat of Stiles Jeep and slumped against the seats.

"You girls okay?" Stiles asked as he asked, looking at them from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah" both girls answered quietly.

"How was detention? You didn't get into more trouble, did you?" Scott asked.

Malia scoffed "do not worry your pretty little head big brother. There is no way I will be adding another week of detention to this hell."

Both Stiles and Scott frowned "what on earth are you two doing?" Stiles asked.

"Cleaning classrooms" Malia scoffed "whatever, at least Kira is with me. I would go crazy if I didn't have anyone to talk to."

Kira gave her a small smile as the two boys in front of her chuckled.

Once they got to the mansion, both Kira and Malia quickly walked inside.

"Finally!" Lydia sighed out as she walked closer to both girls "I can't believe you have to do this for two freaking weeks."

" _You_ can't believe?!" Malia exclaimed "Kira, and I are the ones who _actually_ have to go to detention."

Lydia rolled her eyes and then scrunched her nose "why do you _smell_ like that?"

It was Malia's time to rolled her eyes "oh our punishment is to clean fucking classrooms" she said as both she and Kira walked into the dining room.

"Marie, please bring Malia and me something to eat" Kira told one of the maids as they sat down.

"Alright, you're here. Now Kira, what on earth happened?" Lydia asked as she sat down next to the girls. The rest of The Pack followed.

Kira sighed "Allison was angry because Scott and I are together. It's like you all said this morning, she wasn't going to let it go. She went into this ridiculous rant about how Scott would only love her blah, blah, blah. I got angry and basically told her she was crazy. She did not like that, so she slapped. I returned the favor and the rest you know."

Both Kira and Malia started to wolf down their food. Because of the fight, they had skipped lunch and didn't have the time to eat after school since they had to go straight to detention.

"I always knew that chick was crazy. I was right not to like her" Malia mumbled as she drank some water.

"You don't like anyone, so that wasn't really a clue" Isaac scoffed. "Anyways, I'm glad you're okay Kira, and I was absolutely delighted when I saw that Allison got the most damaged out of the two."

"Yeah well out of the two, she was the one that didn't get in trouble. Even though Principal Thomas decided to give her detention, he only gave her three days! I mean come on, she was the one that hit Kira first, yet she gets punished worse than Allison?" Malia huffed "so freaking unfair."

"Principal Thomas believed every single word coming from Mr. Wilson's mouth" Kira rolled her eyes "that stupid teacher backed up everything Allison said even though most of it was a lie."

Scott clenched his fist in anger as the rest of The Pack scoffed.

"How much trouble are you with Melissa?" Liam asked.

"Kira was able to explain everything and calm her down" Malia explained, "we're grounded for this weekend, we need to help the staff clean the mansion."

The rest of The Pack turned to look at Kira who was too busy stuffing food down her throat to notice.

Scott smiled softly and caressed the top of her head. She seemed to amazed him every time with every action she took.

"Sorry" she sheepishly said, "I'm starving."

"Tell me about; I feel like I haven't eaten in days" Malia murmured into her cup.

Lydia sighed heavly as she looked at the two girls. "I can't believe you two got into so much trouble. What am I going to do without my girls" she whined as she rested her forehead against Isaac's arm.

"Aw baby, you have us," Isaac said as he rubbed her back. Lydia lifted her head and glared at him making him back away slightly.

"It is not the same. Being the only girl in a group with four boys is not fun."

"It'll be over soon Lyds, don't worry" Malia reassured her.

"I guess. Ugh, stupid Allison, why does she have to ruin everything" Lydia whined.

They sat around the table as both Kira and Malia finished eating. Once they were done, they moved to the living room. They were just talking and spending time together.

Usually, Lydia and Kira liked to finish their homework before doing anything else, and Isaac and Scott would join them just to spend more time with the girls; many times the rest of the group would follow as well.

Today was different. It had been a day filled with so much drama, and for once the just focused on spending time with each other rather than worrying about anything else. While everyone was happily chatting, Scott took the opportunity to drag Kira to the gardens so they could talk in private. Once they were alone, Scott sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through the bruise on her Kira's cheek. He then pulled her closer and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead before hugging him towards him.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Allison."

"Scott it wasn't your fault," Kira said as she detached herself from his embrace and looked him in the eye "it was her. She's obsessed with you. I don't know if she'll ever let go. There was no way I was just going to stand there and let her run her mouth."

Scott smiled lightly "yeah, I didn't think you would. I just wished you hadn't gotten hurt."

"Scott" Kira whispered as she put a hand on his cheek. "I told you, I can handle her. I can handle this. You can't protect me from her crazy self, and I don't want you to. I'm not your typical girl remember, I can defend myself."

Scott harshly swallowed as he nodded. He knew it was true, Kira didn't need anyone to protect her, it was self-evident that she could do it herself without any help. Still, he couldn't help but worry.

"Scott, stop. Everything is fine. A couple of days of detention is not going to kill me. Plus, I have Malia with me, it won't be so bad." Kira said.

Scott's lips quirked up, and Kira giggled "come on, just hug me" she sighed as she snuggled against his chest.

Scott sighed as he closed his eyes, fully content with the feeling of having his girlfriend in his arms. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they joined the rest in the living room. By then, both Peter and Malissa had returned home and had joined the teenagers. They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company and it was perfect.

When the night came and everyone started going to bed, Lydia and Malia joined Kira in her room so they would be able to talk. After a couple of minutes of chatting about everything, Kira brought up a sour subject.

"You know," Kira said "we've talked about how much Allison hurt Scott but we've never talked about you guys, I mean she was your friend right? That must've been tough."

Lydia and Malia looked at each other not knowing what to say. Lydia sighed deeply before looking Kira.

"You're right" Lydia nodded "it was a bit tough. At the beginning, we weren't sure what to think about Allison, but slowly we started to trust her. It hurt knowing that someone we considered our friend was only using said friendship to bring our family down. Next, to Scott, I was the one closest to Allison."

It was true, at one-point Lydia and Allison had become great friends. Mind you, not as close as Lydia and Malia were but either way, Lydia put her trust in their friendship only for Allison to stab her in the back. "When we heard her talk that day on the park about how difficult it was to get information on our family I was so angry. I swear I think at that moment I channeled my inner Malia because I didn't even think, I just walked up to her and started slapping her." Lydia sighed "It hurts when you realized that you had put your trust on someone that didn't deserve it."

Malia angrily shook her head "I always knew she was a bitch."

Lydia let out a choked laugh "oh God Kira; you should've seen how they were the first couple of months. Malia gave her such a hard time. Melissa often got her in trouble for it, and Scott would get so pissed!"

Malia gave both girls a proud smile as Lydia continued to laugh, remembering all the times Malia would make Allison's life hell. "It was kind of funny actually. Everyone worked so hard to keep Malia away from Allison; Stiles was exasperated. Melissa as well, but no matter what, it took Malia so long for her to actually warm up to Allison and even then, she was always cold towards her."

Malia shrugged "I just never trusted her. There was something off about her, and my gut told me not to trust her. I was right!"

"Always listen to Malia's gut" Kira teased as the other two girls started to giggle uncontrollably.

"God" Kira sighed as she rubbed her eyes, all of a sudden the atmosphere changed from silliness to the complete opposite. "There are so many times when I wish that we weren't in this field you know? I have constantly imagined how our lives would've been if we were just… _normal._ There is so much betrayal and hate that there are times in which I feel so suffocated."

Lydia and Malia swallowed harshly as their hearts started to beat faster with emotions. Their own eyes watering as they witnessed Kira's eyes doing the same.

"There have been so many times where I been scared that one of my parents wouldn't return home. That I wouldn't be able to see someone I love again. But – but at the same time, our families – The Pack and the Yukimura's – are filled with so much love and trust that is hard to imagine my life without it. I once told Scott that the beauty of this field is that when you find the people you truly and genuinely love and trust, they stay with you. Even though I know this, it doesn't stop from making feel so terrified."

Lydia and Malia didn't say anything. They were too familiar with that feeling. There were so many times when they had been so afraid of the outcomes, of what could happen to one of their loved ones. Of what could happen if they never return.

"That's why you have us" Lydia choked out "we will always protect each other. No matter what happens, we will always be united. As you said, we are filled with so much love and trust, and that's all we need to succeed. No family can be strong without trust, and that is something that we do not lack. We're fighters Kira, and although that many times it can be terrifying, it also means that we will never stop fighting for our family."

As Lydia had finished her little speech, Kira and Malia had scooted closer and hugged the strawberry blonde hair girl; all three of them crying. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, loving the reassuring feeling that the three were receiving.

"Ugh" Malia groaned as she cleaned her cheeks "stupid tears. I'm going to bed. This is too heavy and mushy, and I'm tired" she said as she stood up.

"Me too" Lydia sighed as she too stood up "it's already late, and it has been a long day. You two need to rest as much as possible. Two weeks of cleaning classrooms are not going to be easy."

"Don't remind me" Kira whined as she buried her face on her pillows.

Lydia and Malia snickered as they both gave the tiny girl a kiss on the cheek, leaving the room afterward.

* * *

Malia was tired and emotional from the events of the day, but even though she was exhausted she couldn't sleep. So, like every other time that she couldn't rest, Malia sneaked into Stiles room. It has been a very long and stressful day. She didn't mind going to detention since she would be with Kira but she was frustrated with how they got there.

"Stupid Argents" she mumbled as tried to make herself comfortable. Apparently, Stiles was as tired as she was – which she found ridicules, Kira and her where the ones who were cleaning dirty classrooms for two hours – because he was sprawled on the left side of the bed holding the bleakest tightly towards him.

"Stiles" she sighed in frustration as she tried to get some of the blankets for herself but nothing seemed to work.

"Stiles I'm cold!" she whined. She kept moving him, trying to get him to let go of the blanket but to no avail. After a couple of seconds of the same thing over and over, she got so exasperated that with her right foot she gave him a sharp kick making fall off of the bed.

Stiles yelped in surprised; he looked around not understanding what happened and how he ended in the floor; with a slight ache on his back none the less.

"Stop hogging the fucking blankets!" she yelled as she turned her back from him and grabbed the blankets for herself making herself comfortable.

"What the hell?" he murmured under his breath as he started to climb back into bed. He sighed as laid down next to his girlfriend.

"Malia" Stiles whined like a five-year-old "share the blanket!"

"How does that feel huh?" Malia mocked, but turned around and let him some blankets non the less.

"So, so tired" Stiles murmured as Malia snuggled him against her. Malia lifted her head to look at him. Her lips quirked up to a satisfactory smiled as she gave him a soft voice on his cheek.

Stiles unconsciously smiled a little as he continued to snuggle against her, making Malia's heart clench with warmth.

With that, Malia laid her head back down and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

"Mal" Malia heard a whisper as well as feeling something poking her cheek.

Malia groaned, she was still so tired, she didn't want to wake up.

"Mal" another freaking whisper with a poke; she was begging to get angry.

"Mal"

"Fucking what?!" she almost yelled as she swatted the source of the poke from her face.

"Get up baby," a voiced said, sounding immensely amuse.

Malia opened her eyes to see Stiles perched on one arm, looking with amusement and affection in his eyes.

"Come on; we have to get ready. If we don't go down to breakfast Melissa will be angry" Stiles chuckled.

Malia huffed as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. Finally, she decided that making her mother mad at her again was definitely not worth it so after giving Stiles a small kiss; she headed towards her bedroom.

Once she had changed in her outfit for school, she headed downstairs where everyone was already waiting.

"Morning" she mumbled.

"Sleepy?" Peter asked as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Ugh, I feel like Lydia now, I need coffee to be able to wake up."

Lydia giggled from the dining room table as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey Mal," Derek said as he walked towards her with a big smile on his face "Liam just told me of what happened yesterday. Pretty cool if you ask me."

"What is it with you Hale men and encouraging my children to fight?" Melissa asked looking all kinds of frustrated with her hands on her hips.

Derek chuckled as he leaned closer and whispered into Malia's ear. "Whatever your mom says, I feel pretty proud of you kid."

Malia smiled widely as she walked towards the table and sat next to Stiles giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Malia, Kira, you girls make sure to eat everything during lunch okay, you're not going to be home until hours later. Oh, and I expect the both of you to be in your best behaviors in school. No more getting in trouble and I understood?" Melissa glared.

"Yes mam" both Kira and Malia answered simultaneously.

"Good." Melissa said with a stern nod.

"I'm going to miss you guys during lunch" Liam pouted.

"Aw Cub, we're going to miss you too." Malia pouted as well. She knew she didn't have a choice about going to detention, and she definitely did _not_ regret slapping Allison – that felt too good – but that doesn't mean she's supposed to enjoy it. Two weeks of cleaning classrooms are going to be hell.

As soon as they were done eating, they all got into their vehicles and started their way to school.

* * *

Scott felt Kira laid her head against his back as he drove through the streets on their way to school.

As soon as they got to school, they all met at their usual spot, Lydia and Malia sat on the bench, everyone happily chatting with one another.

Scott smiled softly as he pulled Kira giggled at something Stiles said. He drew closer to him with one hand over her shoulders and gave her a sweet kiss on the side of her head. As he was kissing her head, something caught his attention. It was Allison; she was just getting out of her car and was looking through her bag. He tensed a bit and clenched his jaw. He wanted to talk to her, he needed to get things straight, but he didn't know if right now was the best moment. Not with everyone around. If Malia or Lydia saw her talking to him, they would snap. It was absolutely no secret of how protective those two were.

"Scott?" Kira's voice broke him out of his internal debate and turned to look at his girlfriend "you okay?" she asked.

Scott hesitated before looking back at Allison "I'm going to talk to her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kira asked with a worried frown.

Scott sighed and then kissed her forehead again "yeah, I need to do it."

"Okay" Kira nodded "I'll take The Pack inside so you can have some privacy."

Scott gave her a grateful smile. He loved that she didn't even question him. She trusted him completely and knew that she didn't have anything to worry about. So, with one last kiss, he started walking towards Allison. In the background, he could hear Kira telling everyone to go inside the school with her.

Scott walked with determination, his face void of emotion. He needed to make her understand that there was no more Allison and Scott, no matter how much she wanted it.

"Scott" Allison whispered, hope lacing her voice once she noticed that Scott was standing right in front of her.

"Come with me" Scott demanded with a cold voice as he started to walk to a more secluded area. "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you attack my girlfriend? Are you that dense to actually go after her?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

"Scott, why are you doing this?" Allison asked in frustration "why are you lying to yourself; you know what you have with Kira will never be the same as what you had with me."

"You're right, it will never be the same" Scott nodded, and Allison started to perk up, looking at him with a hopeful smile "its way better" the smile that was planted on Allison's lips vanished and her lips started to tremble as her eyes full of hurt started to well with tears. "What I have with Kira is more real than what I ever had with you. I know Kira will never betray me, she will never hurt me the way you did. There is trust between us, between our families, something that never existed in our relationship. I should've listened to Malia when she told there was something wrong with you. She was right to hate you" Scott spit out.

Allison looked down, clearly trying to calm herself down as she bit her lips and tears started roll down her cheeks. She then lifted her head and looked straight into Scott's eyes "You're just doing this to hurt me. I get it okay I made I mistake, I never should've used your feelings for me to help my father, I know that now. But please, you love me, Scott, not her" she cried.

Scott couldn't help but scoff "love you? After everything? Allison, you made sure to kill the love I had for you when you decided to hurt my family."

"You – you don't mean that." Allison stuttered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Allison I was in love with you. I loved you, and you betrayed me. You took my trust and destroyed it. Don't be surprised that I had moved on with someone that actually cares about me." Scott said through gritted teeth.

"I already said I was sorry" Allison cried.

"You're sorry?!" Scott snapped "you broke my heart, and all you can say is your _sorry_? You think that a simple apology will fix this? My feelings for you were real, but all you did was use them to your advantage. I stopped believing in love; I wanted nothing to do with it! _Kira_ was the one who made me feel different. It was _Kira_ who made me feel hope again, not you!"

Allison whimpered as she tried to control her tears but to no avail.

"Whatever" Scott huffed "you, and I had ended the day I found you in the park, frustrated because you hadn't found any information on my family to put them behind bars." Scott took one step closer to Allison as he menacingly looks into her eyes. "Stay away from my family. Stay away from my girlfriend. You try to pull the little stunt from yesterday ever again, and you'll understand the reason you father so desperately wants to put my family behind bars." And with that, he turned around and left.

Allison felt heartbroken. No matter what Scott said, she truly did love him. All she wanted was for him to give her another chance, all she wanted was for them to be together like they were at the beginning of their relationship. Allison stood there, crying silently as she rubbed her chest, trying to calm the pain. After a minute or two of crying, she roughly dried her tears and took a deep breath. She loves Scott, and she doesn't think that love will ever go away. No matter what Scott says, she won't give up. Her love for Scott was real back then and is real now. She would make him see it. One way or another.


End file.
